The relation between the Libra and the Lynx
by Rakuen10
Summary: this story follows dohko who never had interest in any woman for over more than 200 years he does have a adoptive daughter sunrei but now that everything has changed and he has country he needs to marry someone wat he doenst like until he meets his soulmate. this story will contain violance, action, romance and eventually sex scene's.
1. Chapter 0 intro

In this story the world has changed pretty much the normal countries we know like China, Japan, Russia and Greece does not really exist the world is divided between the saints and the specters by hades and Athena. As Both gods could not win the war. Every time the both off them reincarnated and battled against each other it always ended with both off them death this time the Hades and Athena who were fighting against each other now were brother and sister named Alone and Sasha. Of course there was a holy war but at the end it was again a draw they were about to take each other out until Sasha said that she wanted to stop this war and divide the world equally. Alone was surprised to hear such a thing but was also interested. Days maybe even months went by as they had meetings about how to divide everything equally eventually they came to an conclusion. Athena and Hades had there own country and even though both there lands were far apart from each other. The other lands got dived between some of the higher ranked specters of Hades and by the gold saints of Athena and some small little lands were divided between some silver saints because most of the lower rank specters were followers of the higher specters and didn't wanted their own land and stayed in the land of there masters.  
With most of the saints having their own country the countries got the name of the clothes like sanctuary was a spot in the Athena her country or Siberia was now part off the Aquarius country. And with that there was no war between Hades and Athena anymore although some country's still had war against others but it wasn't a holy war.


	2. Chapter 1 Enter off the lynx

Chapter 1.

**Enter off the Lynx**

How could this happen, how did this happen? My day started so perfect walking around sightseeing, having fun with my best friend, climbing the Ryouzan waterfall... Until I fell down with the thought off dying... But I never hit the water. What was going on? My eyes were shut from fright off course so I opened them slowly and then I was staring into warm blue greenish eyes. I was held by a strong tanned man.  
I gasped by how handsome he was and could not say a word but then my eyes started to look away from his eyes and suddenly I noticed that the man who was holding me...was... naked.

~ 5 hours earlier ~

In the Libra country a car stopped at the head city off the Libra country the Ryouzan peaks, in this land was Libra no Roshi the ruler. Most people only knew the ruler as a small wise, purple skinned old man. But only a few people knew who he really was. But since half a year ago the old Roshi had retired and had pointed his great grandson as his new ruler Dohko. Because of the new ruler many country's big and small came by the Libra country to get to know the new ruler. For that same reason a young girl from the Lynx country was send there by her father, who was the ruler of the country, to attend the birthday party of the new young ruler and for some trading matters and all.

The driver moved out of his car and opened up the door, out of the car came a beautiful young female with purple coloured hair with one white streak in it, acquainted by a blond female. The purple haired female looked with wide eyes around her and could not believe how beautiful the Ryouzan peaks were. Out of happiness the female wanted to run to every store and spot she could see but before she could even move one step, she felt how her arm got grabbed by the blond female.

"Britt... No stay calm, this is your first time that you are away from home and into a different country and I don't want to lose you the minute you are out of the car" the blond female said and looked at her excited friend. Britt looked at her friend and she scratched the back off her head, she answered with a little giggle "Oh sorry Claire...but like you said this is my first ever that I am away from home and can discover new things".

Britt was a very adventurous and sporty female but as was mentioned, she never had left her home land because her father is really over protective over her even with this he didn't wanted that his little girl, who was actually twenty years old, go to this party but his wife and Britt her best friend talked him over and said that it would be a good experience for her because she was the next heir of the country and needed to make contact with the other rulers.

With Britt her reaction the blond female named Claire laughed and could see that her best friend was almost exploding to go out there and sight see everything she could." Okay okay, calm down " Claire said and moved her hands slowly up and down as gesture to calm down she looked at the time and started to think "The party doesn't start in over 6 hours so I think we can go sight see a bit-"she said but when the blond female said that she suddenly got interrupted by the purple haired female who said really happy "Really ?! We can sight see right now?! Thanks Claire "she said and hugged her friend really tight." Britt... Britt...to tight to ...tight" Claire said as she patted the back of the overly happy female who was hugging her." Oops sorry "Britt said and immediately let go of Claire while laughing softly with a blush of embarrassment from the idea that she was holding her so strong.

"Don't worry I know you mean well "The blond female said while she was straightening her clothes "Okay then shall we go? "she asked, but the moment she asked she knew that she didn't needed to ask that because Britt was all ready to go. Seeing the big blue begging eyes off her friend Claire let out a chuckle and shook her head while starting to move.

Because of the birthday off the new ruler there was a festival in honor off him which made the city very crowded but not only with the original citizens but also with a lot of tourists. There were stands everywhere and a lot a different stands too, some stands sold food others sold little merchandise but there were also a lot of stands were you could play games. Both the girls looked their eyes out Claire was mostly at stands where they sold little merchandise stuff while Britt was more interested in the game stands.

For hours the girls had fun at the festival and before they went out of town to visit the famous Ryouzan waterfall were Roshi trained his students. Claire was standing at a stand that sold top quality accessories. Britt who was a bit further away noticed how she was alone and turned around to search for Claire, with a bit frightened eyes she searched through the crowd in hope to see her friend and when some people moved away from the accessory stand, she could see her and quickly moved to her." Could you tell me to stop if you see something interesting? "Britt asked and there was definitely a bit of fear mixed in her voice." Oh, I am so sorry I just suddenly saw something that took my interest" Claire said and looked at her purple haired friend who was shocked by the idea that she almost lost her friend Britt looked at the jewellery in Claire her hand.

She was holding a gold necklace with two tags on it one was a circular zodiac pendant with the symbol of the ram on it with underneath written Aries. The other one was a rectangular pendant with on one side a design of one off the Aries saints his famous attack Starlight Extinction and on the other side was empty but it seemed you could get it engraved. Claire who was fascinated by the necklace decided to buy it and whispered to the merchant what she wanted to have engraved on it. Britt looked with full attention at her friend who was whispering with the merchant and saw how the blond female suddenly got a big red blush on her face and suddenly it hit Britt. "Aaahh, that necklace is for your boyfriend" the purple haired female said suddenly with a big teasing smile and poked her friend with her elbow into her side. Claire turned even more red when Britt suddenly said that and was poking her with her elbow. "Uhm eh... Yes, it is "she said while she looked with lovely eyes at the necklace and was totally smitten on that person. Britt chuckled a bit from how Claire her expression turned into a in love state expression "Well I am happy that you met someone you love, but it is still mean that I haven't met him yet "the purple haired female said and at the last part she blew up her cheeks as a little kid who was pouting. With wide surprised eyes the blond female looked at her best friend and suddenly burst out in a laugh from how childish Britt was acting "Don't worry you will meet him at the party" she said.

A little growl escaped Britt her lips from annoyance "So mean! You already date with him for almost halve a year and I haven't seen him once "the purple haired female said and then exhaled deep. After that she felt a hand on her shoulder which made her look to the side and saw a friendly smile on her friend's face. " I am sorry but now you will get to meet him so please don't sulk anymore "Claire said in a sweet way but at the same time she was laughing inside her head because what Britt didn't know was that she knew her boyfriend already but she wanted to keep that a surprise for her best friend. She wanted to see her expression when she finally saw him and would not believe her eyes.

After Claire got her necklace back the two girls left the city to see the Ryouzan waterfall on their way they talked about many things about how awesome the festival was or how great the new ruler was supposed to be. When they were close to the waterfall, they saw a little stand on the pathway which said free climbing. Britt was attracted to the climbing part so she quickly moved to the stand. While doing that her best friend quickly followed her." Oh wow! This sign here says that today you can climb the Ryouzan waterfall "Britt said full excitement and looked at Claire with big begging blue eyes. But with shock in her eyes Claire quickly shook her head from left to right." No, no, no, no, no, no "Claire repeated as if she was saying a chant. "You know I don't like extreme stuff like climbing, and I don't think it is allowed to even climb the Ryouzan waterfall. It is a sacred spot in this land" the blond female then said clear and didn't trusted this at all.

Her boyfriend had said that this spot was sacred and that people could only sight see it and if there were people in the waterfall it would be for saint training and nothing more. " But, but "Britt started to say and really wanted to climb the waterfall, as how daring the female was, she would even had done it without permission late at night when nobody would be around. But now that there was a stand that actually gave permission, she could not let this chance go to waste. " Plea~~~~~~~~se "the purple haired female started to say in a begging way but when she noticed that her friend didn't budge, she was going to resort on her trump card.

" Oh Clai~~re "Britt started to say in a purring way. Claire's eyes shot open when she heard that and swallowed *Oh no... No don't look Claire, if you look now you know she will be looking at you with those eyes * the blond female thought.

Britt knew that Claire could not resist it if she acted like a cat, swiftly Britt moved around Claire to meet her pink coloured eyes and when she was in front of her, Britt looked with big begging cat eyes at her friend " Prrrrrease ? After that I will do anything you want I prrrrrromise "the purple haired female said in a cat like way to sound really cute. Claire was really weak when Britt started to act and talk as a cat, she closed her eyes tight and clenched her hands into fist and tensed up to keep her answer as a no, but the more she heard Britt purr and beg the harder it was. After a few minutes, she sighed from defeat, she let her head hang down and said "Fine..." at that moment Britt wanted to shout yes and jump from happiness but she immediately got cut off by her friend "BUT! Because you said you would do anything to do this you will wear a dress at the party." Claire said very clear. As Britt was ready for a happy jump, she froze by the word dress.

Instead of being a princess-type of girl, or the typical girl that was the next heir off her country, she wasn't really a girly girl. No not at all, Britt was a tomboy she always wore easy clothes like normal t-shirts and cargo pants. The young lynx female was never seen in somethings like skirts or dresses or any girly like clothes at all if someone would describe her style, she would fit in the street style look or skater look. And if she finally was wearing something pretty and girly-like it would mostly be the top of her clothes that looked feminine and the bottom part was always a pants instead off a skirt or shorts.

Britt really didn't want to wear a dress but she really wanted to climb the waterfall being in a debate within herself, the girl signed deep "okay... for you I... I will... wear a...dress" she said with trouble. Claire smiled big and clapped her hands from happiness she even made a little jump, so excited was she to finally put Britt in a dress, the blond female wanted to do that since forever. But her happiness didn't last long when Britt was talking to the merchant who was getting their gear ready.

As Claire was watching the merchant and the stand, she could not help it to think that something seemed off. Only the blond female had no idea what it was but she had a really bad feeling about all of this.

"Here you go miss have a nice climb "the merchant said with a smile as he gave Britt the gear, they needed to climb the waterfall." Thanks sir "Britt said happy and then moved to Claire and together both girls moved to the waterfall and putted on their gear. Britt helped Claire with the gear since the blonde female had not much experience and struggled a bit with getting it right. The merchant was watching how the girls walked away to the waterfall and suddenly the merchant had an evil smile on his face. "Have a nice climb indeed young princess because this will be your last climb "he said softly to himself while he moved out of the stand. From his pocket the man grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number, after a little waiting a deep manly voice answered the phone. ''She took the bait master." the merchant said." Good now quickly move on to the next phase "the voice said and started to laugh a bit evil" yes master "the merchant said and then hung up.

In the meantime while Britt and Claire were climbing the Ryouzan peak waterfall, down at the waterfall was a young male with brown hair looking around if no one was here and when he noticed that he was alone he left out a sign of relief. " finally I am alone " the male said and started to undress himself. He unbuttoned his changshan_( chinese for long shirt or robe,long jacket or tunic)_, pulled off his pants and went into the water since this place was secret and nobody was allowed here, the young tanned male moved carefree and naked into the water. The male let out a sign of peace and while he washed himself, he enjoyed the calming sound of the waterfall behind him. "It has been a while since I have been able to sit here for meditating, or even rest for a bit" the male said and looked around the place that brought up some nice and nostalgic memories.

As the male was enjoying his bathing time, he had no idea that at the same time 2 girls were climbing the secret waterfall.

"Aaahhh no, why did I … agreed to this" Claire suddenly said with struggle and with fear she held the rocks very tightly because she was afraid to fall down. Britt heard her friend complain and being scared, she looked beneath her arm to the blond female who really was terrified before climbing further she waited for the female to catch up with her." Don't worry I won't let you fall "Britt said warmly and looked a bit up "and look we are almost there just a few more meters" she said to encourage Claire." Yeah easy for you to say, you extreme sport fanatic "Claire said a little annoyed. It was the truth but the blonde female also said this because she was really scared and Britt knew that all too well.

When Claire had caught up with Britt, they climbed up together next to each other with Britt helping Claire to move up, and Claire started to almost like it. Almost. Britt had to acknowledge this was a very though climb, alone it was already hard but now it was even harder because she was helping her friend. But the purple haired female didn't mind that, she cared for her friend and would do everything to keep her safe so she kept helping her. Claire could finally see the top of the cliff and was happy to be almost standing on normal ground again, instead of holding against a wall.

"see I told you we were almost there "Britt said with a big comforting smile. Claire saw the smile of her friend and it really did comfort her, she did feel safe with her and continued further. Britt moved one hand above her to grab the rock so that she could pull herself up. However, before she realized it the rock shattered out of nowhere and the purple haired female fell down, with a scream of shock Britt fell down and because she and Claire were tied onto each other Claire fell to.

When Britt heard the scream of her friend, she opened up her eyes which turned into cat eyes. With a quick move, she grabbed the wall and while sliding for a bit she finally had a hold on a point and with her other hand she grabbed the hand of her friend. Claire who was afraid and had her eyes shut felt the hard tug on her arm and a weird sound could be heard by both girls. ''Au... Britt... My arm...'' Claire said with tears in her eyes from fear and the sudden pain she felt. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that she was dangling in the air and out of fright she gave out a scream and got more tears in her eyes.

Britt heard her friend scream and when they fell down, the ropes that they had on each other had broken which meant they could not climb any further, quickly Britt looked around for options but because it was a waterfall and a really high cliff there wasn't much to putt them self in safety. Until Britt saw little ledge on where was room to sit and stand on when she wanted to tell Claire about the ledge, she felt herself slip a bit down. The hand Britt had used to grab herself unto the wall was bleeding from the sliding and she didn't have much strength in her hand anymore it was only a matter of time before she lost the strength in hand and would fall down again.

" Claire" Britt said but she didn't get any reaction yet "Claire !" she said louder and a bit desperate. Claire looked up and sniffed a bit because she was crying from fear and pain. "Y-yes?" she replied Britt was happy to hear her reply and bit on her lower lip a bit "I am sorry... You were right" she said "I should have just listened to you ". Claire heard how her friend apologized and she could hear that she was heartbroken about the idea that she had brought her friend in danger. ''It's okay... Y-you... Just... Owe me a... au... A lot of shopping trips...'' Claire said and tried to lighten up the mood but she was very afraid herself and this was clearly to hear.

After hearing that Britt closed her eyes and laughed softly from it "weirdo ... but don't worry... I will get you to safety... i promise! "the purple haired female said full determination and opened up her eyes as sign that she was ready to go with her plan.

And before Claire knew it, she felt how she slowly started to swing from side to side. Aside from the feeling that her arm was being pulled off, Claire thought at first that Britt did it to pull her up or to get a better grip but the swinging didn't stop, in fact the swinging only went faster and faster. " Britt what are doing ?!" Claire squeaked and her heart started to beat so fast that it felt as if it would go jump out of her chest.

Britt wanted to answer to her friend but she was busy calculating to how much strength she needed to have to throw Claire on the ledge that was a bit lower than them and a few meters more to the side. At the right moment when Claire was swung to the ledge's side Britt let go off the blond female who screamed her lungs out when she got thrown to that side. After screaming for a bit longer she felt how she landed on ground, her butt was hurting from the landing but when she felt with her hands that there was ground under her butt, she opened her eyes and blinked how she was still alive. Her thought then quickly moved to Britt. The blond female quickly looked to her sides and didn't saw Britt next to her, she then looked to the side from which she was thrown and there she saw her... her best friend... breathing heavy and desperately trying to hold herself unto the rocky, wet slippery wall. Looking down from her feet slowly moving up Claire looked into the blue eyes of her friend who looked at her with a warm and caring glow...she was happy, tired but happy. In those blue eyes Claire could see that Britt was happy that she had brought her friend into safety but she also saw sorrow.

Sorrow and sadness off the idea that she almost had lost her friend. Suddenly Claire her eyes widened when she saw a drop off blood land on Britt her face she looked more up and saw that the hand which Britt was holding herself onto was bleeding, she had hurt herself in order to safe them, to safe her.

"B-Britt... hold on... come to me... jump "Claire started to say desperate and wanted her friend to be in safety to.

Britt heard Claire call out to her she looked a bit up at her friend who was calling and crying in order to get her to her side. But the only thing Britt did was give her friend a warm smile "I am glad that you are safe "she said and at the moment that that was said the rock piece on which Britt was holding herself onto shattered in a million little pieces which made the purple haired female fall down.

With wide open and shocked eyes Claire heard he friends last words and saw how she fell down the waterfall and the only thing she could do was scream out loud "BRI~~~~~~TT!".

While falling down Britt her mind was a bit blank, she had her eyes closed because she was tired * is this it? ... am i a going to die? ... does my life end here with me having a future? ... no boyfriend... or an own family? * were the thoughts that went to her head.

**Shoof shoof**, went the sound of someone who was jumping fast from rock to rock and suddenly caught the falling female. When the person had caught her, it jumped back from rock to rock down into water. Looking at the female that he was holding the person got a blush on his face from how beautiful she was. But he kept his cool and started to look and check if she had nothing serious.

For a minute or two Britt had gone unconscious but when she slowly returned to her senses, she had noticed that her body wasn't in pain accept for her hand and some bruises on her legs she had from the fall and sliding, but nothing more. * am I death? ... no, it doesn't feel like that * she thought and while moving slowly she pressed her head against something warm and wet * i feel something warm...it feels as if someone is holding me ...it feels so warm... and calm who is holding me* the girl was thinking. she moved her head a bit up and slowly her eyes opened, and when they were open, she was looking into big warm blue greenish eyes.

Her eyes widened a bit more and glittered a bit by how beautiful the eyes were, without noticing the young female got a blush and a little gasp escaped her lips when she saw the full face off her rescuer. It was a young tanned male with nice silky wet brown hair and big blue greenish eyes that looked warm and caring at her, and his lips formed a warm gentle smile when he saw that the young female was alright.

The male that had rescued her was the same young male who was taking a bath in the water and wanted to enjoy his peace. When he was enjoying his bath, he suddenly heard a scream and out of shock he looked around him but had seen no one. Confused he moved a bit around to see if it was close to him, without his realization that the people who needed help were closer than he thought. For a moment he was quiet and he could only hear the streaming of the waterfall which was a bit disturbed in its flow.

Then he heard again a scream but this time it was just one scream instead off two, being worried that it was only one scream the male closed his eyes to search for the scared cosmos. His eyes popped open when he noticed that it was above him. Looking up with slid eyes because off the bright sky he then saw two figures dangling at the wall of the waterfall and that one of the two figures got thrown to one of the rock edges on the waterfall. But he feared for the other one, and just as he feared the one who was still dangling on the wall fell down, he heard the scream of a name and like lightning the male jumped from stone to stone to catch the person who was falling.

Which brought the male back to the girl who was unconscious for a minute or two in his arms. He felt how she moved her head against his bare chest which made him swallow because he already found her look really cute. For now, he stayed quiet and kept watching how the female was moving and when she tilted her head up and opened up her eyes, two gorgeous blue eyes. Bluer than any sky or sea he had ever seen and at least a thousand times as beautiful. His heart skipped a beat from how pure and innocent the eyes looked and he was breath taken by the sight and for a minute he kept staring at her. When he heard the soft gasp of the young female he came back to his senses and when he noticed she was alright he gave her a warm gentle smile.

"are you alright?" the male asked the girl who was still looking at him, with a warm and caring voice. Britt who was still looking at the male woke up from her thoughts when he spoke to her and shook her head a bit to wake up more "uhm yes .. I am "she said.

While the male started to walk to the edge of the water pool Britt suddenly sat up straight with fear in her eyes "Claire...where is Claire? Is she alright ?!" the purple haired girl said full worries and fear. The male who was shocked by her sudden move, stopped moving so that he would not drop her. "Don't worry she is fine" the male said and was amazed at how she cared more about someone else instead off her own safety " you had saved her already by throwing her to the ledge in the waterfall, and your screams weren't in vain because a friend of mine had heard them too and has saved her from there" the male told Britt and she signed in relief to hear that Claire was saved.

"Britt! Thank god you are alive "the young female suddenly heard next to hear and when the young female turned her head to the side, she saw her friend safe and well on the ground walking towards her with tears in her eyes from happiness.

"thank god you are alright "Claire said with relief and tears in her eyes "I thought I had lost you "she then said.

Britt also was relieved to see her friend safe and well on the ground but when she thought about her on the ground, she blinked confused and looked at her blond-haired friend. " wait...how did you... get here ? "Britt asked while thinking of a way, how she could come here from all the way up.

Claire saw how confused Britt was and also could see how she was thinking about many different ways, the blond female then started to giggle a bit and looked with a sweet smile at her purple haired friend "Well... lucky for me, my boyfriend heard my cry and had rescued me" and at the moment that Claire had said that, came a tall man with lila coloured haired and jade green eyes walking towards Claire and putted his hand on the blond female her shoulder " that stand you were talking about is gone " he said a bit concerned. The young male then looked in front of him and saw how Britt was looking at him with her mouth open from shock. The male let out a soft laugh and said with a gentle and mannered voice "it has been a while, but nice to see you again Brittany"

"Mu?! "Britt said a bit shocked and could not believe it, the boyfriend of her best friend was no one other than Aries no Mu the next heir of the Aries country.

Britt had known Mu for a couple of years because her father had invited him to strengthen the bond between their countries and also to trade some stuff and all, but also because Mu was such a good healer that he was their doctor.

Claire found Britt her reaction priceless and laughed a bit "but uhm Britt "she said Britt then looked back at Claire still with surprised eyes "yes ?" she asked

"is it comfortable being hold like that by a man? "the blond female asked while she had a big teasing smirk on her face.

Britt blinked a few times and then she noticed that she was being held as if she was a bride, by slowly turning her head she looked again at the tanned male who was holding her. She was analyzing what had happened and then she looked up and down while her face turned bright red.

Britt her eyes went from the male his blue greenish eyes down his face and when she saw his bare chest she got a blush on her face but her eyes trailed even further down and even though they were close by a water fall the water was pretty clear, even so clear that she could the male his lower body and her face went from a blush to bright red when she saw the male his private part very clear.

* he... he... he is ...naked! * Britt was thinking and out of embarrassment the young female quickly moved to get out of his hold and was standing on the ground. The male was shocked by her sudden moving and before she would fall in the water, he quickly placed her down on the ground. "Wow, wow... easy there "he said and tried to calm her. When Britt was standing on the ground she quickly bowed "I am so sorry... I... I didn't mean to look I swear" she stuttered a bit even though she was bowing and looking at the ground her eyes automatically started to look in front and before she knew it, she was looking at the well trained muscular tanned naked body that was still standing in the water.

At first the male didn't really know what she meant by that she didn't meant to look but then it hit him, he was naked and that she had seen his whole body gave him a slight blush on his face and quickly turned around so that she could not see it " Um eh.. I will be right back. "the male said and at light speed the male had disappeared out off the water.

After a minute the same male came back fully dressed and looked at the little group who was waiting there, or actually how the blond female was teasing the purple haired female by how she was held by a strong man and how she had seen his body.

Britt who was still red tried to fight her friend off by saying that she didn't mean to look and all and was totally embarrassed by the whole idea and experience. Then Britt felt a presence and looked behind her and there she saw the tanned man being fully dressed. He already was breath-taking without his clothes but when she saw him fully dressed in his Chinese clothes, she was even more mesmerized by the male in front of her. She looked at the blue coloured clothes which was patterned with a golden tiger on it.

"So, may I ask what you two were doing climbing the waterfall... Which it strictly forbidden? "the tanned male asked politely and a bit curious.

When Britt heard that it was forbidden to climb the waterfall she froze a bit. With sad and hurt eyes the young female looked at the ground and told the story about that she always wanted to climb the Ryouzan waterfall and that when she saw a stand that said that they could climb it she took her chance. When she was talking about that stand the male looked surprised and then looked at the lila haired male who had said that this stand already was gone, which gave him a concerned expression and then looked back at the girl who was telling her story and he could see that the young female really regretting it and swallowed when he saw her cry about the idea that she almost had killed her friend because of her stubborn behaviour. Out of kindness the tanned male moved towards the purple haired female and wanted to hug her and comfort her.

DONG, DONG a gong sound was coming from a distance. The little group looked a bit up when they heard that Britt also looked up, she looked straight in the eyes off the tanned man who wanted to hug her on that moment which made her turn red again.

"oh uhm "the male said and quickly moved his arms back to his side again "I need to go" he said and stepped back and looked at the Aries male.

Mu saw the tanned male look at him and nodded, then he turned his head towards his girlfriend and smiled "well then I still have some things to do so I will see you later "he said." see you later "Claire said with a lovely smile. " see you later " Mu said and before he left he bended forward and pressed his lips against hers, the gesture was kindly received from the blond-haired female and she returned the kiss with pleasure.

As the two males walked away from the girls, the Aries male walked next to the tanned male and looked at him " I told you bathing there naked would not be a good idea " the lila haired male said with a soft chuckle " how could I have known that there would be two girls climbing the waterfall " the male said with a blush and had placed both his hands behind his head and looked at the other side.

Mu could not help it to laugh at how his friend was reacting " Well you can talk about that later at the party when you see her again, I think she will be pretty surprised when she knows who you are" he said while he had closed his eyes " who would think that the guy who saved her while he was completely naked, would be no other than Libra no Dohko.

The tanned male looked at his lila haired friend "thanks for the reminder " Dohko said.

After the 2 males were away the girls also went their own way what they didn't knew was that two men were watching them from a distance hiding in the bushes.

"Well did the plan work? Do you have her ?!" a angry voice sounded through a cell phone.

"N-no sir... she got saved by the Libra ruler "one off the man said afraid.

A loud and hard roar was sounded from the phone and suddenly a crack and some electronic sounds were coming from the phone until there was a continuous beep because the connection was gone.

"Those idiots! "the person growled "If something needs to be done, I have to do it myself" he said and with heavy armor, the male was standing up from his seat, and with an evil grin on his face that showed his teeth he said "I will get my hands on that girl".


	3. Chapter 2 the party

**Chapter 2.**

**The party**

As the young females were a bit recovered from the fear of the nearly death experience they girls moved towards a different path than the boys from the Ryouzan waterfall back to the city again, but it happened in silence.

Normally Britt who was full of energy and optimistic and always talked off Claire her ears was for once silence. The purple haired female was feeling so miserable of the idea that she and her best friend had almost died because of her.

Claire who knew Britt all to well knew that her best friend was regretting this and was blaming herself for all of this. Even though it was Britt her idea to climb the waterfall Claire could to help to think it was her own fault to,the blond female wanted to talk to her friend but she could not find the right words to say so she kept quiet. The silence slowly was getting taken over by the calming sounds of nature, the wind was blowing softly through the bamboo bushes and made some rustling sounds of the leafs.

As the soft wind kept blowing Britt felt how it softly touched her face and moved through her hair, The wind gave her a small smile and made her feel comfortable and also a bit nostalgic about her home. But the wind did more than that for some reason it felt as if he wind was trying to blow away her worries and was saying that she needed to cheer up. For a little moment it did worked she did forget her worries and let her mind being taken away by the wind and thinking of nothing, But it didn't last long. When the young lynx turned her head to the side she looked at her friend and then the images of her friend falling down came back again. Looking back at the ground Britt gritted her teeth, this wasn't something that is meant to go away or slide off easily no not at all, Clare was her only and best friend she meant everything to her, so the idea of Claire dying only because off her was just to unbearable.

Both girls wanted to say something to each other but neither of them had any idea how to start or what to say, the only gave each other some stares at the moment that they wanted to say something but nothing came out so they broke their eye contact again.  
For walking around 10 minutes they finally had reached the city, at how the situation was the walk felt as if they would never leave the bamboo forest. Finally being at the edge off the city Claire grabbed her phone and called the driver and told him were to pick them up. As she was calling with the driver she was instructed to move a bit further and to wait at a little well that was close by them. When that was said both girls moved to the well and when they finally had reached it they could see a little bench close by and started to sit on it.

As they both had sat down Britt had finally summoned the courage to say " i am sorry".

When those words were said Claire turned her head and with her soft caring pink colored eyes she looked at her best friend and gave her a little smile. "don't worry... i am sorry to" she then said and looked back at the ground, but when she did that she had not noticed that Britt was looking at her with a confused looked on her face.

" Why do you say sorry ?" Britt said confused she then grabbed her friend by her shoulders and turned her around to look at her " what are you saying...you didn't wanted to climb, i wanted to climb...this...this is all... this is all my fault " the purple haired female said as a little out burst and tears already had formed in her eyes and slowly started to roll down her cheeks.

Not expecting the sudden move from Britt, Claire looked shocked when she suddenly got turned around and was looking at her crying friend who clearly was regretting all off this. "Britt...Britt " Claire started to say to get her attention and when she saw the female stop sobbing and looking at her again "calm down... the reason why i said i was sorry, is because i didn't stand firm to my decision" the blond female started to explain and with her one arm she hugged the purple haired female. "i am your best friend and adviser and i also want you to be safe ... i knew that this was dangerous, every fiber in my body was shouting no...but i let you talk me into it, because i didn't wanted to chain you down as your father is doing back home"the blond female then said.

Being confused by the hug and the explanation Claire was giving her, Britt understood her worries and what she was saying which made her smile and hugged the blond female back " i really am lucky to have you as my friend... i promise that i wont do anything like this ever again " Britt said honest " or well... at least when you are not around" the purple haired female then said with a chuckle. When Britt had said that last part Claire started to laugh from it and shacked her head a bit " you know, you really are crazy " she replied as she had let go off her purple haired friend who also started to laugh from her comment.

Both girls were happy that everything was alright again and now just waited further for the car.

"bu~~~~ t ...now that you had your fun not it is time for my fun" Claire said chirpy and with a big smile on her face.

" eh ? " Britt replied confused while she looked at the blond female with a questioned expression on her and was unsure at what Claire was aiming at. As Britt was still looking at Claire clueless as ever, the blond female bursted out in a laugh because it was just to funny how clueless the purple haired female was and how she kept trying to think what fun she meant.

**_Honk Honk _**the sound off a car sounded

When they heard the honking sound both girls looked up and saw that there ride has arrived and stopped right in front off them. The girls stood up and moved towards the car as when Britt wanted to open up the door it suddenly was already done by the driver who had stepped out of the car in a quick and shift way "let me do that princess"the Driver said and then opened up the door for them.

When the driver had already appeared in front off the door and had opened it up Britt had taken a step back from it, she didn't knew how but the driver was always faster then her to open up the door. It really annoyed her because it was such a simple thing she could do it herself and wanted to do it herself but it never happened, but when the driver called her a princess a little growl escaped from the purple haired female her lips because she hated it even more to be called a princess.

Even though Britt was a princess she never saw her self like that, she sees herself as a normal person just like any other but nobody saw or treated her like that accept for Claire. Suddenly Britt heard a little laugh next to her and which a questioned expression she looked next to her.

Claire knew how much Britt hated it but she could not help it to laugh " growl as much as you want now but when we arrive at out destination you can't " the blond female said and as she moved into the car she said amused " you are going to hear it a lot for a few days".  
"but that is just part of my fun "Claire then said and looked at the purple haired female who was still looking at her " the other fun part is that you are going to wear a dress that i pick out tonight " she said in a humming way. At the moment that Britt was stepping in the car she froze when Clair said that she was going to wear a dress tonight, and by seeing that Claire laughed even harder. " now come on get in before we are to late " the blond female said and pulled Britt into the car and when she was in side the driver closed the door.

As Britt was buckeling her seat belt the driver stepped into the car and started to drive to the Libra house. On the road Claire was really chirpy and was teasing her friend with all kind of idea's from what she could make Britt wear. Britt only reacted with some growls or or god no don't you dare. Eventually Britt tried to shut her ears off and not to think all about that now she was really hoping that the evening would go by really fast. But shutting her ears off had no effect she could still hear the blond female talk about glitters and ruffles, Short style and everything else that would make her look like a real girly girl and with that being said she hit her head softly to the car window from that she was getting nuts.

Finally after half an hour driving they arrived at the Libra house. For Britt that half an hour felt like a whole day because of her Claire talk about dresses which she was still doing, but suddenly she went silence Britt had no idea why yet but for this moment she signed with relief she never knew that silence would sound so good.

The reason that Claire suddenly went silence was because she saw the Libra house she always knew that it was a big house but this was even bigger than she had imagined in her eyes this wasn't a house anymore no it was more a mansion. Eventhoug Britt liked it that Claire had stopped talking about dresses she could not help it to look at the blond female to see why she was quiet so suddenly. Blinking and rotating her head a bit she still had no clue why her friend was silence and looked so stunned. Slowly Claire raised her hand up and pointed out in front of her towards the front glass of the glass. Britt followed the pointing hand and when she looked out side her eyes widened by the view. Even she could not believe how big the house was in her country her house was the largest of all the other houses but this house looked as if it was fifty times her house their size. But not only thinking about how big the house was it was also breath takingly beautiful.

On the outside was big wall so that strangers could not enter the ground or the mansion. The gate was guarded by two big tiger statues that was a symbol and resemblance of the first ruler his nick name and because off the tattoo that he had on his back. Behind the wall was obviously the big mansion but it wasn't just one there were more in the middle was off course the main building and the biggest one but around it were allot more little ones that looked like different houses but they all were connected to walk towards it.

Britt was really amazed by what she was seeing now everything was so big and so beautiful that she had no words for this at all but it did show her that her country and status were nothing compared to this and slowly she started to get really nervous. As far as she have seen in the car she mostly saw the wall of course because they were driving next to it but sometimes she did got a glance of the big house and the garden. For as far Britt knew and had heard / read was the Libra ruler a well known gold saint that was really powerful and also was the most balanced one off all the other gold saints. In the years of peace between Hades and Athena every land started to have their own specialty and well known status. Even though the Libra country was know for the many different food and materials they traded the Libra country was also known for a very different reason. Mainly the people who had trained in the Libra country are also people that have become very good guards and martial artists. Ever since many people were trained under the Libra saint, they didn't learned everything but they started to learn the best basics and from out that they could develop their own unique fighting style. As being the Balanced saint he trained his students in a balanced way so that they knew what was good and bad and how to take care off them self's and because off that many turned out to be good martial artist and guards some off them even turned out to be good saints.

Because Britt her country lived right next to it they heard the tales and also experienced some of there good fighters, but what she still could not believe was that Roshi the first ruler had been ruling this land for more than over 200 years.

As the car went through the gate they drove into a big open space, like every Chinese royal house it was an open place were the warriors were doing open training performance to let the king or ruler see how good and dedicated they were. Normally it would be full of training people but because off the party the place was totally empty.

With big blue eyes Britt looked at everything she could see from the big mansion in front off her everything was so different and pretty that she was breath taken, and then at the entrance the young female saw that the royal servant was waiting in front off the entrance and also for the car to stop. With a soft turn so that the door would open right in front off the entrance the car then stopped. Seeing the royal servant and the mansion Britt felt the tension, the tension of meeting someone important and by the looks of how nice and quiet everything was, was also a sign that the ruler was pretty strong.

This definitely showed Britt that she knew nothing at all, as a kid she had seen roshi a few times because he always visited them but he never had seen as someone that powerful , he was obviously really wise but he never gave off an aura of being a ruler who was powerful or as someone really important. Or better said he never showed it to her he just lived normal and wanted to be treated like someone normal, but not even in her biggest dreams she would ever imagine that he was living like this.

Suddenly the young lynx female swallowed and started to become very nervous, the more she looked at the big mansion the more thoughts entered her mind like, who would she be meeting, who is this person?, is he kind? Or is he a tyrant?. No matter how she was thinking or trying to imagine him it just didn't work, the young female just had no idea what to expect now this was just to much for her.

The only thing that Britt knew of this ruler was that his name is Dohko and that he turned twenty-two years old today and that he was roshi his grandson. But that was all, she knew nothing more no reputation, background or even his personality she knew nothing which made the young female even more nervous.  
"nervous?" was the word that letted the young female snap out off her thought, slowly she turned her head and looked at the person who talked to her.

A hand was being placed on the purple haired female her shoulder " don't worry Britt i know you will do fine, i am sure off that" her blond friend said full trust and smiled sweet to make her relax.

For a moment Britt was quiet and just looked sheeply at her friend " ... yeah.. you are probably right, i just need to be myself and make a good impression" the lynx female said and slowly got more confident from what she was saying, suddenly the young female slapped both her hands against her cheeks to calm down her nerves and with determined eyes she looked up again and said " yush!". Taking a deep breath she looked how the car door in front off her went open and when she moved out off the car she slowly exhaled.  
Claire followed Britt out off the car and when both girls were out they both looked at the royal servant who was bowing in front of them.

"welcome, we have been waiting for you miss Lynx and miss...? " the royal servant said and when he had no idea of how to call Claire he looked up at the blond female.

"Claire , ou can call me Claire" she answered "aahh yes miss Claire, let me guide you towards the rooms you are staying" the royal servant then said with a smile and wanted to step aside to walk but then he noticed that the two females were hurt and then stopped them.

" i see that you two got hurt, before you enter the rooms we first need to bandage your wounds" he then said. Britt looked confused when he talked about being wounded she then checked herself and then saw her scrapped and bleeding hand. * oh yeah... i totally forgot i hurt my hand while stopping the fall * Britt thought and then looked at Claire who actually needed the help because her arm was dislocated.

After both the girls there wounds were treated they finally got guided towards their rooms. Britt looked at her hand and was quiet surpriced normal even if it got bandage and stuff it would still hurt but even now she didnt feel any pain then she looked at her friend. Claire had i a bit more difficult she was actually calling the people many things when they placed her arm back, it was funny how she was calling the people mean and stuff but the purple haired female was happy that she was further alright her arm no just needs to rest a bit more so she got a mitella around her arm to not make it move much.

As they were walking through the hallway following the royal servant Britt looked at all the servants who were running from place to place to make everything in order for the party. But at the same time the young female was mesmerized by the place.

Even though Britt had never been here the place that made her very nervous at the beginning suddenly started to feel very relaxing and comfortable but there was also something else. The young lynx female also felt something different but she had no idea what it was * what is it... it makes me feel good...and somewhat i know it...what was that word again..* she was thinking.

As they kept walking Britt kept looking around and thinking what that feeling was but at the same time she could not believe that she would be staying at this amazing place for a few days, it was very different than here home but at the same time this place felt as home to, or actually the aura that was hanging around here felt as if she was home. * i now this isn't my home ... everything looks and is different but still...it feels so...it feels so..nostalgic* the young female was thinking and then it hit her , nostalgic... yes that was the word she was looking for, it felt so nostalgic because it reminded her of roshi, as if he was still by her side and saying that everything was going to be alright and that she didn't have to be afraid. It was his aura that always made her feel safe and relaxed. But as she was still in her thoughts and being relaxed a bit by the aura it suddenly disappeared when the royal servant started to talk.

"okay ladies, here we are your rooms " the royal servant said and stopped in between two doors which were three meters separated from each other. " you each have your own room so pick one you like . " he then said and when he said that the male looked at his clock and saw that it was almost time for the party. " if you ladies will excuse me i need to be somewhere else, the party starts in over an hour , so in the mean time you can change and look around if you want " he said and after that said the male bowed and then quickly moved away from the 2 girls.

When they were alone both girls blinked and then looked at each other, Both Britt and Claire were thinking off what they would do. Were they going to look in the room separately or going to watch both rooms together?

But the choice was made pretty quickly, both girls could not hide their excitement anymore and ran towards one of the doors. " okay ...should we open it together ?"Britt said as she looked at her blond haired friend, " yes" Claire said shortly and placed her hand on the door knob. Britt placed her hand on top of Claire her hand.

" 1...2...3"

they both counted and when they were at 3 they both turned the knob and opened up the door, as the door went open both girls gasped from how big the room was and also how beautiful it was. The room looked like a mini ball room you could fit at least 50 people in this room if it isn't more. The room was obviously Chinese style decorated. The floor was covered with marbled stones and in the middle of the room was a big fluffy like carpet with the sign of the Libra country on it. And in front off them against the wall was a plateau and on top of that was a big king sized bed with a night stands on each side. The whole plateau was cover in carpet so that you wont have cold feet when you step out off the bed.

With open mouth's both the girls just looked into the room in silence hey were breath taken by how pretty and large the room then they quickly ran towards the other room and looked into there. As expected this room had the same design but this room had a different color scheme. After walking around the room and touching some stuff and also looking in the drawers and also being calmed down Britt saw that their luggage was placed in this room next to the bed.

As Claire could not use one of her arms the purple haired female let her have this room. " i am taking my stuff and go to the other room " Britt said with a smile.  
So she grabbed her luggage and headed back to the first room they had checked out.

When Britt was in the other room she moved towards he big bed and placed her luggage on top off he bed and hen sat on it her self.

When the lynx female sat on the bed her eyes widened, the bed was so soft she never had felt anything this soft. Because of this her cat like instinct wanted to come out from that she wanted to lay on the bed and jump in it and many more stuff, but Britt shaked her head from side to side in order to control herself. "no ... i am not a home... and i need to unpack my stuff and dress myself for the party. " she said determined and started to unpack. But after unpacking the first suit case the young female was very agitated and mumbling in herself, it seemed that the clothes that were inside her suit case weren't the clothes that she had packed so quickly she checked her other suit case but also this one didn't had the close in it that she had packed. All the clothes that she had now were kunoichi like clothes so a bit ninja like dresses. The purple haired female didn't hated those clothes they were pretty cool and from her mothers home town but the skirts were mostly to short and she didn't liked that. Britt knew exactly who had changed her suit cases , it was her father all though he was over protective over her , he still wanted her to find a good man and of course look like a pretty beautiful girl. "that bastard " Britt said irritated " he must have changed the suit cases when i was going back for my bracelet" the young female said in a growling way as she had made a fist from her hand and hold it in front of her face.

" he could have at least given me a few normal pants with them " she said as she looked at the shorts that were with the clothes that she could wear under the skirt. With a big sign Britt started to unpack them and had no other choice then to wear them or that she was going to shop tomorrow, i would probably be the shopping option she would choose but that was an other concern. Right at that moment she thought it could not be more worse her room door went open and in the opening was Claire looking at her with a big smile on her face and holding a really big suit case.

Britt was getting creeped out by that big smile off her friend and got a little shiver which warned her that this wasn't something good.

"oh god" the lynx female suddenly said and knew what was in the suit case, it was none other than many different dresses for her to try. If it wasn't a party and not a promise to wear one Britt would have hissed like a cat and try to run away but she had agreed to this so she just stayed on her spot

Claire was really happy she had waited a very long time for this day to come, the day to put the beautiful purple haired lynx female in to a dress. But as time was running the blond female quickly moved towards her friend and in the little time she had, she let Britt try out as many dresses as she could and of course looking to the details if it suited her.  
Claire wanted her to wear the perfect dress for this party, not only with the attention of letting her look like a princess but also a nice woman who would get a guy on the hook. Britt had no idea that Claire also was trying to look for a boyfriend for her or actually that she would try to couple her with someone.

At the last minute Claire had finally found the perfect dress for Britt and was happy with the results "you look really beautiful in that dress "the blond female said and even she was kind off amazed by how pretty Britt looked " i think that even the ruler would be knocked off his feet when he sees you " the young female said happy and with a teasing smile.

Hearing what her best friend said about her Britt got a huge blush on her face and moved towards the mirror to look at her self in the dress "d-dont say that... i am not that pretty " the purple haired female said while she was walking. Britt was never good with those kind off compliments , she did like the but it always made her shy and blush a lot because she had no idea on what to say to them. When britt had reached the mirror she saw her self and gasped a bit even she herself had not expected this. Her outstanding purple hair was just hanging lose no hair tie or clip, the only thing that was in her hair was a little lotus flower hair pin that kept one of her front bangs out off her face. Further she had a little bit of make up on but nothing more as for the dress she was wearing a Chinese styled dress which was good for this occasion but also seemed to be a good clothing style for her. The dress had a little high collar that was connected to a button strip wich both were purple colored, further more was the dress it self white colored with a tints of pinkish glows / shadows on it and was patterned with lotus flowers.

"oh wauw " Britt finally said in a surprised way " it...it really is pretty..." the young female then said and could not believe it that she liked it how the dress looked on her but that side didn't stayed long. Her stubborn self returned and she started to move her body a bit and just as she expected it felt really uncomfortable. " i admit.. it looks pretty but... it is so tight on my body" the lynx female started to complain a bit an really hated it this kind off tight clothes.

Knowing that Britt was going to say all those things Claire only shook her head while she walked towards the purple haired female " now come the party is about to start" she said while grabbing Britt by her wrist and snatched her out off the room. But at the moment that Claire wanted to walk out off the room a servant stood suddenly in front off her in the opening which made the blond female flinch, she had not noticed it all that the servant was standing there or even moved to there.

The servant bowed in front off the two females and started to say " good evening ladies, i am here to escort you to the party ".

"uhm okay thanks" Claire responded and was still a bit shocked, Britt was looking at the servant and also she had not noticed that the servant was around and found it pretty weird because even now he was standing in front of her he didn't gave off any aura at all as if he wasn't there at all. But the purple haired female could not think further off it because when the servant started to move she got dragged along by her friend. As they walked Britt could help it to think off it again that he gave off an uncomfortable feeling but now she started to doubt herself because the dress also was uncomfortable, as she was slowly being consumed by her thoughts again the young female quickly shook her head * no... i cant be thinking about that... it is time to have some fun now. * she thought.

Once the party had started Britt was actually enjoying herself she was seeing many different people she had never seen before it was pretty fascinating how they were or what they were talking about some off them also had very nice stories to which she listened to because they were very interesting. After being there for e few minutes she started to look around more and noticed that the ruler still hadn't arrived at his own party, which made Britt even more curious about this Libra no Dohko, maybe she ahd already seen him without noticing or would he totally look different as she is picturing him she had no idea but the longer she waited he more curious she got.

When the music started playing many people started to dance, Britt wasn't really a good dancer so she moved to the side staying in the background so that nobody would ask her to dance. As she was standing next to a table with some drinks she looked at the people who were dancing and between those people she saw her best friend dancing with her boyfriend Aries no Mu. With a little smile on her lips the young lynx female kept watching how they were dancing, Britt was really happy for Claire that she had found her soul mate but it also made her a little bit jealous. Britt also wanted to find her soul mate but after all the things that had happened the young female didn't saw that happen anymore. She had such a bad luck with with boy's, most of the boy's she had met and wanted to have a relationship with her only dated her because of her beauty or that was the next heir in line, so after noticing that she had vowed to herself to have no boyfriend at all.

Even though Britt tried to hide and blend in the background it was still impossible because she was still standing out as the only one with such a bright colored hair. A small group of men had been watching Britt for a while now and finally moved towards her. As Britt was taking a sip of the punch the young female noticed the presence of people walking towards her. As she looked over her shoulder the young female swallowed because it were more people than she had thought and all off them were males. When the males we by here they kind off surrounded the young lynx female by standing in front off her in a circular way. Saying nothing Britt just analyzed the five males that was standing in front of her and by looking at all off them she noticed that the male in the middle was kind off the leader. The middle male had black hair and brown eyes and started to talk first to her " why is a beautiful woman like you standing here all alone?" the male asked in a charming way and took a few steps closer towards Britt. Keeping her eyes close on the male she gave a soft smile and said " i am not really a dancer i rather watch".

The male was obviously surprised by her reaction because most woman would say something like that they needed a rest or just wanted to drink something and not something like this, it was intriguing and the male got only more interested in her.

"you are new here aren't you " he then said and as he took a step closer again he took out his hand and softly grabbed Britt by her chin so that he could look her in the eyes in a flirting way. When Britt felt how her chin got grabbed her eyes widened for a moment she took a step back and then with a swift twirl the female was suddenly standing behind the black haired male with her back also towards him. "ehehe sorry i don't really like it to be touched" the purple haired female said with a little nervous laugh " but yes i am new here." she said polite as she turned around to look at the male because that was polite.  
The male blinked from how fast the young female was, a smile started to form on his lips and he got only more interested in the female. As the black haired male turned around to face her again he looked at Britt with predator like eyes he wanted her no matter what.

Britt kept closely watch to the male in front of her but when she saw his eyes her cat like instinct started to kick in and she swallowed. This was bad she knew pretty well what those eyes meant, he was the kind of men that even try to rape a female only for his own benefits. She need to get away from him but the young female didn't knew how, normally she would have already floored the guy to show them that she wasn't easy to get or interested in them, but this was a party and it was in appropriate to do.

"so were do you come from ?" the male asked and interrupted her mind

" i am from the lynx country " Britt replied

"well that is interesting i never knew that the lynx ruler had a daughter " the male said thinking and got only more interested her he looked at the others which as asign that they needed to shut Britt in.

Britt noticed how the other males started to close her in and she slightly started to panic inside " my father is a very strict man...it is a rule in the family that the daughter can be shown after a certain age" she lied and tried to look for a gap to slip through as she kept talking to the male so that he would not notice it.

One of the other males was a bit to hasty a took a step to much which created an opening. The young lynx female grabbed her chance and slipped to the opening as fast as she could " well uhm it was nice talking to you but i really need to go now" the purple haired female said while she moved her hands in front off her face as if was using jazz hands but more in a nervous way to run.

When she took another step back she bumped into someone, her eyes widened and froze a bit, had she miscalculated? It could not be because there were five off the and all five were standing right in front off her, or was this one hiding for a case like this? Britt had no idea but out off instinct she wanted to turn around and jump away from the person and apologize for the bumping but she couldn't.  
Before the young female knew it two firm and big hands started to rest on her shoulders and was holding her on the spot.

At first Britt wanted to call for help out off reaction, but these hands were holding her loosely as if they didn't wanted to hurt her. They didn't felt dangerous at all no it was the opposite they they felt warm and protective.

"what you doing to this poor girl ?" a deep noble and gentle voice behind the female said. The voice did sound sweet and nice but in it there was definitely a sound of power which made the other males step back a bit.

"we were just talking to her sir nothing more" the black haired male answered looking at the male that was holding the girl he wanted.

" it didn't seem like you were talking but more like something else "the other male responded and didn't look happy at the black haired male. The black haired male flinched and had no idea on what to say against that.

" well then how about you leave her alone for now and enjoy the party " the other male suggested as he kept looking at them with stern eyes.

All of the other males bowed and quickly left accept for the black haired male trying to win the stare contact the male eventually backed down with a low losing head and bowed in front of him " i am sorry sir Dohko... i got carried away by the actions of this young lady ...it wont happen again" he said and then finally took his leave.

Being silence and looking at the other males Britt letted out a sign off relief when the group off men finally left. But totally forgetting that she had been hold by someone she felt how her warm shoulders turned cold and how a nice, gentle and warm voice asked"are you alright ?".

Britt still progressing what had happened even though it went normal it felt like there was more to it but then she recalled the last thing that the black haired male was saying, he said sir dohko... but wait did that mean that the person who was behind Britt was truly lord Dohko ? She could not believe it was she just saved by the ruler it self? As curious as she was the young female turned around to see the face of her saviour and thank him " yeah thanks for the he-..." she was saying but she suddenly cut off her sentence when she had a good look of the person who was lord Dohko. She could not believe her eyes, the person who was standing right in front off her was none other that the tanned brown haired man who had saved her at the ryouzan waterfall.

"y-youre ...the naked man?!" she suddenly slipped out and quickly placed her hands in front off her mouth. How could she say that? How could she say that to the ruler of this land, the person who she was going to pay her respect to.

The tanned male coughed a bit while scrapping his throat " uhm yes " he said embarrassed but still tried to hold his composure, the male already had a slight blush on his face from how she called him but the blush got a bit brighter when he saw the face of the young female in front off her to his surprise he didn't knew that she could looked even more beautiful as when he saw her at the waterfall.

Out off reaction Britt quickly bowed in front off him " i am so sorry... that was so disrespectful from me " the young female said and swallowed a bit.  
When Britt reacted like that Dohko looked a bit disappointed in this reaction off her and it seemed like he had misjudged her.

When Britt was standing up straight again she wanted to tell him her name and again thank him for saving her not only from this but also from saving her at the waterfall. But right at the moment that Britt wanted to say it a loud gong suddenly sounded and the young female looked up from shock.

The royal servant who had guided Britt and Claire to their rooms and had treated their wounds was standing at the other side off the room with a little gong in his hand. "lord dohko has entered the room, and as seen the time it is time to eat" the servant said and looked at all the people he than pointed his arm to side pointing at a door next to him " if you all will follow me to the next room there you can eat and give the young lord his presents for his birthday." he then said and guided everyone to the room.

Britt still wanted to talk to dohko but she saw that already started moving "ah ...wai-.."as she tried to call out for him but then she saw him have a painfull and boring expression which made her stand still and thinking about something she might have done. * was i because i called him the naked men ?... did i already blew it ?* she started to think suddenly she felt that someone grabbed her hand which made the young lynx female flinch and quickly look at who it was.

But she quickly relaxed again when she saw that the person who holded her hand was her friend Claire and next to her mu smiling at her, giving a soft smile back Britt said nothing and just followed Claire and Mu into the other room.

As they were walking towards the next room Britt was expecting to see a big room with many tables or just one long, big rectangular table in a big boring room but when she entered the room she was surprised and wrong. The room it self was big of course but the walls were covered in bamboo plants. And It wasn't a long table or many tables, no it was one big round table with cushion chairs around it that were just simply brown colored accept for one chair which was red and gold. That was definitely the ruler his chair. On the table were white little cards and on each card was the name of he guest written or the name off the country from were they have come from.

As Britt was looking around she saw that Mu was sitting right next to Dohko on his left side en that Claire was sitting next to Mu, what was of course obvious she May be Britt her adviser Britt still wanted to have Claire some freedom so it is only natural that she would sit next to her boyfriend. But she was still surprised because Claire was sitting really close to the new ruler she knew that the Aries people were really close friends with the Libra country but she found that Claire was really lucky to how close she was sitting now. Slowly the Lynx female started to walk around the table to look for her name or her country name because she was new here Britt thought that she was sitting somewhere in the middle or all he way in the back. She had started on the left side and kept walking in search for her name but slowly the courage started to sunk in her shoes, she had almost walked a whole circle and still hadn't found her name at all.

She started to get nervous and think of stuff like maybe she wasn't supposed to be here, or that they forget about her name. It was her first time here so she had no idea what was going on but eventually she finally found her name, she had literary walked a whole circle and when she saw where she was sitting she looked a bit shocked. Off all the spots where she could have been placed she was placed next to Dohko. She kept looking for maybe it was a mistake , it is impossible right ? or was she sitting this close because off her friend? But that still doesn't make any sense if it was because of her friend then she should sit next to her not next to the ruler. Many things went through Britt her mind and she could find an answer at all. She still looked with big eyes and then looked at the young Libra ruler who was standing next to her.

The male noticed the confused looked on the young female her face and found it look cute he then gave the young lynx female a sweet charming smile and to ease the mood he said " you can sit down... i don't bite"

When Britt heard him say that he would not bite she looked at the older male and suddenly a little laugh escaped her lips " aren't you supposed to be more scared of me ? i mean i do bit " the young female said with a cheeky smile on her face.

But by saying that the young lynx immediately got the attention off all the other guests. The other guests were surprised by the young new comer who dared to say that to the new lord.

Even Claire was a bit shocked by it and hit her fore head from her comment off all the things and moment she could do or say something stupid it was now.

Even Dohko himself was surprised by the young female her reaction and comment for a moment there was a silence and all eyes were focused on them. What was going to happen was the young lord going to punish her from her insolent comment or was she going to say sorry everyone was waiting for something to happen.

Britt on the other hand blinked and had no idea why everyone was looking at them she even saw Claire do her face palm and really didn't get it. As far as she knew she hadn't done anything wrong it was kind of the truth she did bite, but it was also a comment like that he needed to watch out for people who wanted to hurt him. So she wasn't wrong, or was she ? the longer the silence was the more she started to doubt her self en got a bit nervous * no i cant be nervous over this... hat would be normal comment... i am not going to try to be someone i am not...if he is going to punish me then so be it. * Britt was thinking and with her clear blue eyes the young lynx female looked at the Libra lord and was ready for what was going to come.

Dohko suddenly bursted out in a laugh he really had not expected that she would react like that to him, when he laughed even the others were surprised that he was just laughing from this "hahahah i see you aren't afraid to speak out" he said and had noticed the hint she was trying to give him.

When Britt heard him laugh and say that she wasn't afraid to speak out the young female gave him a sweet smile and said "well i would never really bite someone , i only bite when they do something un appropriate " she said honest and even if he was the ruler Britt would not let it slide she would hit, kick or bite him if he would do something like that.

"i am glad to hear that you would do that "Dohko replied and kept looking at her as he saw that she was surprised by what he said " other people would just let it happen because i am the lord " he then said and was really happy with her answer to that the male kept looking at the younger female and saw that she was a honest person but even though she looks like an easy going person she wasn't easy as people think she was which sparked his interest in her a bit.

After that being said many servants entered the room and all covered plates. Behind every person was a servant that laced down the plate in front off the people and opened up the lid that revealed their diner. Now everybody their attention was on the food in stead of the two young people, as the food got placed down Britt finally sat down and looked at the food in front off her.

Dohko on the other kept standing and picked up his glass from the table " everybody thanks for coming all to my birthday, i hope the food would taste great and that you all will have a nice time" he said in a simple way. Normally other rulers would keep it very long but Dohko himself hold it short because he himself was also pretty hungry and could not wait to eat. After that said he sat down and nodded that everybody could eat.

Eating in silence Britt was looking around and listening to the other people who were asking Dohko a lot off questions some questions were good and logic, and some other questions were about trades and what he was going to do as a new ruler but most off the questions were really stupid one and even bothersome. In some way it annoyed her and she wanted to say that they needed to lay off and let him eat in peace and all but for now she just kept quiet. She then looked across her towards her best friend who was just eating but sometimes she made some weird expressions and even got a blush on her face, Britt looked curious at her best friend and wanted to know what she was thinking off. but then Britt looked at Mu and saw him sometimes look with a very teasing smile or a loving face and then it hit her.

Mu could talk to people through his mind and Claire had said that her boyfriend was sometimes mean by that he talks to her into her mind and says dirty stuff to get her in the mood. Was he doing that now to ? what are they talking about ? is he talking dirty right now ? The young female wondered a lot about it but she would never know because Claire would never say such a things out loud to her or she would say that it is to embarrassing. But in some way Britt could just not imagine that Mu had that kind off sight even hearing it from her best friend the young lynx just could not image that the cool , natural , composed and well mannered Aries no Mu would be talking about dirty adult things...right?

"so what is you name?" a voice next to her suddenly sounded and made her snap out off her thoughts. The young female turned her head to the side from where the voice came from. But when Britt had turned her face she suddenly looked straight into the two big soft and caring blue greenish eyes of Dohko who had leaned forward with his head resting on his hand that was leaning on the table. Britt had not expected him to be that close to her face she had no idea why but when he was that close the young female her heart skipped a beat and she swallowed " ah uhm..sorry what did you say? " the young girl asked a bit flustered.

The Libra male chuckled a bit and found her reaction really adorable"what is your name ?" the male then asked again with a smile and sat back up straight again. Then the male pointed at her name tag " you name tag only says lynx so your last name and the person i know is a man now a woman" he then said.

Britt looked at the tag that Dohko was pointing at and then realized that he actually would have expected her father instead of her. "oh yeah right" the young female said and shrugged "sorry my name is Brittany, Lynx no Brittany" she then said and at the same time she scratched the back of her head and and blushed a bit " i totally forgot again that i never said my name... not even when you saved me...twice, i wanted to tell before we went here but then the gong sounded " the lynx female said with a soft chuckle and could not believe it that she forgot all about that again.

"that is a nice sweet name " The male said with a smile

Seeing him smile like that and from what he said about her name Britt got a slight blush on her face.

Both Dohko and Britt kept looking at each other and both had no idea what to say to each other they just kept looking into each others eyes, until... " you know when i came here i was actually pretty nervous off meeting you" the young female finally started to say " i mean i have know your grandfather Roshi, but i have never heard him say anything about him having a grandson ... or actually that he even had children " the young lynx female started to tell as she started to eat her rice again and just tried to have a normal conversation.

With Blinking eyes Dohko looked at the girl next to him who was the first one tonight who as actually talking normal to him. It made him happy and he was pretty curious by what she had said "oh really ?" he asked. The Libra male kept looking at the purple haired female next to him and wanted to know what she was thinking about him. " am i what you expected ?" he asked in a charming sexy voice o see how the female would react on it, in his mind he already knew how she would react she would react as every woman had done to him being charmed with by him and started to get clingy. But that thought immediately went away when he suddenly heard laughing.

The young female had spurted out in a laugh from how his attitude suddenly changed and because off that she almost choked in her food. Quickly Britt grabbed the tea cup that was in front off her and drank from it. When she had stopped choking the female still laughed which she stopped she had letted out e relief sign from not chocking. Then Britt looked at the older male and gave him a cheeky expression " no not at all " she responded. As she was still looking at the young ruler her eyes started to look very charming at him and moved a bit closer to him " but i also had no idea that the new ruler would be bathing naked in please where tourist would come by " Britt whispered in a teasing way.

When Britt was looking charmingly at Dohko, the young male was about to take a sip off his drink to. As the tea cup was touching his lips the male kept looking at the young female who came closer and blushed a bit from the sex expression she had, but right at the moment that he took a sip off his drink he immediately spitted it out and coughed from what the young lynx female had said and looked at Britt with a red face.

As Dohko suddenly spitted out his drink and was coughing he caught every one their attention and looked with a questioned expression at the startled and blushing young ruler. Seeing that Dohko quickly regained his posture and coughed a bit "ahaha don't worry there is nothing wrong " the male started " i just heard a terrible joke that is all" the young male said a cover up and with that confirmed everybody went back to talking to each other or just eating.

With a hand in front of her mouth Britt could not help it to laugh softly at his reaction, the reaction he gave was pretty cute and she liked that. "ahum... that place is actually sacred" Dohko started to say in a whispered voice " nobody is allowed to go there unless they have my permission" the brown haired male said as a reply

"hmmmmmmm? but still " the young female started " why would bath their naked in the first place ? " Britt asked and looked questionable at the older male, because she found it not normal to do that. If he would swim there in his underwear or a swim suit she didn't care that is normal even she would have done that but naked? No she would never had done that even if the place is sacred and people weren't allowed there. " i mean every body knows about the famous ryouzan peaks so people want to see it and it is on the tour spots were can go , so there was still chance that if took a tour i would still have seen you " the female said thinking and found it all really strange.

While Britt was still thinking about it she suddenly heard the male shrug, she didn't get it why did he shrug did she said something weird? Or something funny? With the questionable look still on her face Dohko didn't answer her from why he did that. The male had no idea why but the more she talked to him or looked at him he started to get a warm and nice feeling inside, he had no idea what it was but it felt good and it was pretty pleasant. " you really are something Lynx no Brittany" the brown haired male said with a smile and he wanted to talk even more with her and he also wanted to know more about her.

Britt had no idea what he meant by that but she took it as a compliment " you can call me Britt that is way easier than my full name" she said with friendly smile and even she was liking talking to him.

As the conversation went on it slowly started to be a little discussion over the bathing but in some way Dohko didn't mind it all even more it made him laugh at how this young female actually tried to convince him that even though he is a ruler that it was no excuse to do everything he wants only because off that title.

It was very funny and Britt also saw the fun in it because it felt as if they were sparring but instead of standing on a training field using their fists they did it by using words to see who would fall first.

But slowly their subject started to change and they both wanted to know other things about each other. Like Dohko wanted know why he haven't heard of Britt or why she never had shown her face in other country's and all off that. And Britt wanted to know why she never knew that Roshi had a grandson and why he was never seen or known.

At the moment that one off the two wanted to ask the question they got interrupted by again the royal servant who had hit the gong because everybody was done with their food.

When everyone went quiet the royal servant scrapped his throat and said " now that everybody is done eating it is time for the presents". Britt looked at Dohko and would have thought that he would be happy to have his presents but he didn't looked like that at all, instead Dohko was more looking on comfortable then happy she wondered why but when she turned her head she saw it. Instead of a happy birthday boy there were really happy guests, they were looking at the young Libra ruler with glistering eyes as if they were expecting something back for their gifts. And most of them were thinking like that some people had brought gifts that took so much effort for them that they actually were hoping to get something back from it because off the trouble they went through.

Britt could not believe her eyes weren't they his friends or good allies ? why would they even think like that or actually why are they pressuring a new ruler like that ? are they trying to take an advantage over him? Or are they trying to get even better lives than they already have? The young lynx female didn't but she was disgusted by it.

Dohko looked at all the other guest who were looking at him with those glistering eyes and his happy mood he had gotten from talking to Britt quickly disappeared he hoped that the party would just end fast so that most off these people would be gone, he didnt mind some off them because those were close friends of him like Aries no Mu but the others were just here because they wanted stuff and nothing more the brown haired male signed and now just waited until everybody had they gifts so that they could give it to him.

As expected Dohko got a lot off presents and big once to, like he got a brand new car, a vacation house in some else there land, a golden statue, you could almost name every weird or pricey thing you could think off was all extravagant.

Britt who was just looking and listening to all the presents Dohko was given made her jaw drop a little. Everything he got up until now were really fancy stuff and also very very expensive presents, even if she was a princess her country was really small and it wasn't as rich as all off them if she would think of some of those presents they sounded to expensive that her own country would not be enough to pay it off.  
The young lynx female started to feel unsure about her own present and slowly she tried to hide it under the table. Her present wasn't big, or fancy or expensive. Actually it had cost her nothing at all, because Britt had made the present her self by gathering material out off the woods or what she could find in her house.

After hearing and seeing some off those presents it showed Britt that she didn't belong here or actually, that the gap was just to big of her status as princess compared to the others.  
If Britt was being honest she never wanted to be a princess all she ever wanted was what other people had, freedom and friends.

Even if Britt is a fun girl to be with she had man rough and harsh years of not knowing who were really her friends or just people that used her for her status.

Or just found her a crazy person by helping others or doing labor stuff even though she was princess , or that she would do things that could hurt her. Before she met Claire she hadn't had friends at all even now Claire was her only friend.

And for freedom she never had tasted that as well, she was allowed to go everywhere she wanted to go in the country but she was never allowed to go out off the country. If she had the freedom and she was allowed to leave the country Britt would have gone travel all around the world and exploring stuff that she don't know about. But her father was over protective and never let her leave the country even family vacations were rare. Being here was a dream coming true she actually felt as if she was living again but now hat she was between these people she felt locked up al over again and even less wanted than in her own country.

After some long minutes everyone was done and had given their presents accept for one. All the eyes were turned towards the young heir of the lynx country. With judging eyes they kept looking at the purple haired female.

Britt didn't look at them but even if she didn't she could still feel their stares and it started to burn. Slowly she tilted up her head, she wanted to say that she had forgotten her and that it was still underway bu when the young female looked at Dohko she saw him look sweet at her. Dohko had a nice soft look in his eyes and wasn't judging her at all. Britt was still looking at him and got a feeling as if he was telling her that she didn't needed to be afraid, but she also could say it that she didn't had the present. She pulled from under the table and gave it to him.

"it isn't much or fancy as the other presents.. but..i hope you like it ..happy birthday " Britt said a bit unsure and gave small smile when she gave the brown haired male his present.  
While raising one eyebrow the young Libra looked at the unsure female who was handing over the present, he was curious what she meant and why she was so unsure all off a sudden. At the moment that he was getting his presents Dohko wasn't interested in them anymore he didn't care what he got because most off them were present that he didn't likes or were actually useless. The only present e did like was that of his close friends off course but the other he could not careless he knew that the most of them only were trying to suck up to him to get some privileges and stuff.

But for some reason the brown haired male was very curious and even enthusiastic by her present. In a long time Dohko had not felt the pleasure of having a gift for a long time. When he hold the present in his hands he could faintly see a glow shining through the packaging, the young male was surprised by it this present gave of a caring cosmos it was a sign that this was something with value and a lot off love.  
All the other guest were quiet and were waiting in anxious to see what that present might be. After looking at the present for a while Dohko finally opened up the present, but because everybody was so silence the ripping sound was extremely loud as if it was echoing through the room.

Finally the present was unpacked and when the others saw the present they gave it all a disgusting look or they a an expression as if they expected that it would be something less good as them because she was a lower rank princess instead off being one off them. But there were a few people who saw the great value off the gift that the little lynx female had giving the Libra male Like Aries no Mu knew what value it had. The silence was still there and because off that silence Britt had no idea if he liked the present or not so the young female looked up but what she saw was not what she had expected. Dohko was looking at her present with big eyes and a slightly open mouth.

Then a little gasp slipped through the young ruler his lips, he certainly was amazed by the present "did you ? ... did you made this ?" the brown haired male asked full surprise and then looked at the young female next to him with determine eyes from that he wanted to know the truth.

Britt saw the determination in his eyes and swallowed a bit from it " ah yes.. i made that " she a bit shocked because off his reaction.

With big eyes the young ruler looked back at the present he had gotten from her. In his hands he was holding a clock entirely made out off wood, but it wasnt just a normal boring round shaped clock... oh no this clock was carefully carved out with out most precision. In the middle were the numbers were supposed to be was carved out in the design of the sanctuary clock tower from the 12 houses. The numbers and the zodiac signs made with special glowing resin so that thy would be also visible in the night. On the lower part of the clock was carved out tiger that had bend with the roundness off the clock as if it was walking up. And on top off the clock a carved out Chinese dragon that was looking down at the tiger. Both animals were a symbol of china it's teaching. The tiger that had trained the dragon to rise up high into the sky, further had this nice master piece a form of a scale the represented the Libra constellation.

Nobody had ever giving him something hand made , well maybe many many years ago but not after the war ended and he had became a ruler. This present had more meaning than every other thing he had gotten so far, this present made him happy, made him feel alive again, it felt as if finally someone was seeing him a normal ruler instead of an all mighty being or a ruler or a strong saint. Dohko turned his head and meted with the young girl here clear blue eyes. With a true and meant happy expression the older male smile at the female and said " thank you ". he was truly happy with present and he would cherish it with all his heart "your present is really beautiful it must have taken you a lot off time" he said with a caring and loving smile.

When Dohko had looked into britt her eyes the young female saw how happy he was was and how warm his smile was , seeing that the young girl swallowed and her heart started to beat faster and even was blushing from it not only from his loving expression but also from what he said about her present for him. The young lynx was overjoyed by his reaction and comment she even saw how his gloomy and lifele expression turned to look happy and alive again. Something inside off her stirred up when she saw him like that and as clueless she was about her own feelings she had no idea what that feeling was but it felt good so she didn't payed much attention to it.

"i am really happy that you like it " she said happy and gave Dohko a big honest and bright smile.

Now that diner was done and the young Libra lord had his gifts all the people stood up and moved back to the dance room again to talk some more and of course dance with the new ruler which many other females were actually hoping for.


	4. Chapter 3 kidnapped

**Chapter 3**

**Kidnapped**

Back in the party room Britt started to get bored after a while, but she also started to get dizzy from the many people in one room which made the room also pretty hot. At that moment that Britt was thinking about leaving the party and go to her bed room, until a cold little breeze scrapped the back her neck.

Turning her head and looking around from what it could have been she saw nothing behind her, but then there it was again, a nice soft and cooling breeze stroked against her face. A little smile started to form on her lips and by how wonder-full the breeze felt Britt started to follow the soft breeze to see where it came from. After walking all the way to the back off the room she saw that the back doors were open and that it was possible to enter the garden.

Once Britt was by the open doors the young lynx looked around her to see if she was allowed to enter the garden. There were guards watching and standing close by but none off them did something or said that it wasn't allowed. Knowing that it was okay to enter the garden Britt took her chance and moved to the outside.

When Britt was outside she could feel the wind even better, The young female signed in relief when she felt the cool wind over her face to cool down but also that she could move freely instead of being cramped up inside. Now that she was out side she started to relax a bit more and enjoy the fresh air.

After standing there for a few minutes Britt looked around her and just as she had seen when she was in the car the garden really was big but also very beautiful.

With slow steps Britt started to walk through the garden, she walked on the stone layed path and looked at all the bushes and flowers that were there. Because it was dark already most flowers were closed but to Britt her amazement there were also flowers that were open and even gave a glow because off the moon light. Following the path the young female could see a big with wall coming closer. It seemed that this wall was dividing the garden and it sparked Britt her curiosity to explore even more and kept following the path until she saw a big round open entrance in the wall, without herself noticing it she walked faster and faster to see what she would find on the other side off the wall. But when she was at the entrance Britt immediately stopped because she heard voices, she had stopped right in the opening and when she looked at who she heard talking she saw her best friend together with her boy friend standing alone under a tree. Out off reaction Britt quickly hided behind the wall and didn't wanted to disturb them so she just stood there quietly hoping that she wasn't found out.

" thanks again for saving me" the soft and sweet voice of Claire sounded

" i would safe you over and over again and i will always protect you " The male said and had a sweet smile on his face while he was looking at his blond haired girlfriend.

Claire started to blush from what mu said to her but also from his sweet smile and could not help it to smile back at him. The blond female turned a bit towards him and her arm that was sitting in a mitella was bothering her a bit so when she tried to move her arm she gave out a pain full moan. "ow...stupid thing " she said a bit irritated

The lila color haired male heard how his girlfriend was in pain and quickly looked at her arm and saw the problem why her arm was still hurting so much. " seems like your mitella isn't properly set " Mu said and started to undo the mitella and place it around her arm properly "so this should do it" the male then said.

Claire didn't liked it that he was moving her arm again and touching it because it still hurted a lot but when mu was done, Claire was surprised because now that the mitella was sitting good and holding her arm good she didn't feel much pain anymore and it also didn't bothered her so much " it is quiet handy to have a doctor as boyfriend " she said with a teasing smile.

The Aries male laughed a bit from what she said " it may be that doesn't mean that you can keep hurting yourself only for my care and attention" mu said and teased her a bit back. When mu had said that about care and attention he saw a slight blush form on Claire her face.

Claire found it a bit mean and blew her cheeks a bit up and looked away which made Mu laugh even more " you react so cute when i say stuff like that... but i don't think you took me outside to be teased right? " he then said.

Mu was right, Claire hadn't asked him outside to tease each other. The blond female had asked him out because she wanted a private moment with him.

" nu-uh i ... i uhm actually bought you a present " Claire eventually said and a brighter blush started to appear on her face.

On Claire her shoulder was a little hand bag dangling against her side, with one hand the blond haired female searched through her bag to grab the stuff she wanted.  
After some struggling she finally pulled out a little rectangular box out off her bag.

"this is for you " the young female said and putted her hand in front off the lila haired male and presented it to him with a sweet smile.

With a surprised look on his face Mu slowly grabbed the nice pretty black box that was sealed by a lovely red ribbon. Grabbing one end of the ribbon the Aries male started to pull on it which caused the ribbon to slope open and then he pulled the lit off the box. When the lit got pulled off it revealed the golden necklace with the Aries sign on it that Claire had bought on the festival.

Mu had no idea what to say but his face already said enough for Claire, he was obviously surprised but he was also very happy, the Aries male looked up with lovely eyes at his girlfriend and said " this is really beautiful " and was ready to pull her into a hug and a kiss. But before Mu could do that Claire quickly interrupted him " before that please look in the back off the necklace ...it eh...it has something engraved on it" she said with a big blush on her face.

Mu saw the blush on her face and smiled " then i will " he said, and that being said the older male pulled the necklace out off the box and took the rectangular tag between his index finger and thumb and turned it around to see what was engraved on the back.

_"My heart will always belong to you, love Claire "._

When mu had read that he putted on the necklace. Claire who was watching him and waiting for his reaction, but the blond female had not expected something like this. When the Aries male had putted on the necklace he suddenly grabbed the young female by her wrist and pulled her against him. When there bodies touched each other, Mu placed his arm around Claire he waist and moved his face really close to hers and with his green jade eyes he looked deep into the sweet surprised pink eyes of his girlfriend that was blushing so much that a little chuckle escaped through the older male his lips.

" and my heart will always belong to you " Was Said before The Aries male pushed his lips against the soft and small lips off Claire to kiss the young female full off passion and love.

Britt who was still standing behind the wall had heard everything and even have seen somethings like the end part off them kissing, she didn't mean to peek but it just happened. The moment that the young couple stopped kissing Britt quickly hided behind the wall again and pressed her self against it to conceal her presence in hope that Claire or Mu would not notice her. But she was wrong, she could not hide or conceal her presence from a gold saint and Mu already knew that she was there all along.

The moment that the couple stopped kissing they looked each other into their eyes which showed how much they loved each other and how happy they were. Mu then closed his eyes and had a little smile on his face which made Claire blink and looked curious at him.

" you know that peeping isn't polite right? " The Aries male suddenly said.

When that was said the purple haired female who was hiding behind the wall froze on the spot. For a moment she stayed there quiet in hope that Mu was thinking that he was wrong, but Britt knew better the young female swallowed and scrambled her courage together while she slowly walked away from the wall.

With her head low from embarrassment the young female finally showed her self to the couple.

"B-Britt?!" sounded the voice of her best friend who was shocked from knowing that she had been there and might have seen and heard everything that they had done and said.

"i am so sorry " Britt said and quickly bowed in front off them " i didn't mean to eavesdrop " she then said again and stayed in the bowing position. Even though she was really sorry it, Britt knew that this was something private and that it may not be forgiven at all so mentally she prepared her self for an angry Claire or something like how could she do this and all. But she was wrong, she didn't hear any angry voice at all or why she had done. No not at all instead she heard her friend laughing a bit from how silly she was to apologize in such a way and the question " what are you doing here ? "

In surprise Britt looked up and saw how the couple was staring at her with a smile and curious to know what she was going to say.  
" well i was starting to feel really cramped up inside the party room and it started to get really hot to, so i was thinking about ending the night and go to my bedroom. " the purple haired female started tell and started to stand normal.

Then with a smile the young female started to talk further " but right at the moment when i wanted to leave i felt a cold breeze in my neck, at first i thought someone was behind me but i saw no one"she told in a way as if she was telling a story from a book. "then i felt it again so i started to look from where it came from and then saw that the back doors were open. So i went through it and entered the garden for some fresh air, but the garden was so pretty and mesmerizing that i started to followed the stone path and ended up here " she told with a big smile and was really fond off the garden " then i saw this wall and followed it... but because off that i ended up here...and uhm saw the two off you... out off instinct i quickly hided myself behind the wall again because i didn't wanted to disturb the both off you so i just stayed on the spot. " she ended her story with her head low again and with a blush of being ashamed of herself from doing that.

While Britt was telling her story Claire giggled a bit and looked at Mu who also was entertained by the young lynx that kept on talking and got carried away by her enthusiasm about the garden that she not had noticed that they both didn't mind it that she was there.

"britt...BRITT"

"and that's why i... wha?... yes ? " Britt answered eventually and looked confused at the blond female who had called out her name.  
"it is all fine don't worry silly goose " Claire said giggling while she moved a bit closer to mu. She then looked up at him and said with a bright smile " we aren't hiding our relationship at all ".  
For a moment Britt was silent and blinked she didn't get it because okay she knew that Claire had a boyfriend but she never told her who it was so she thought that it would be a secret or something " it is not a secret ?" she asked

"nope it is not" Claire said with a sweet smile " i only kept it a secret for you from who it was because i wanted to see how you would react on it "the blond female then said with a teasing smile on her face because back at home Britt already had a suspicion that it was Mu but Claire hold down her foot and finally led Britt astray from that it wasn't Mu.

Britt could not believe that Claire had done that and gave out a little growl which made Claire laugh again.

Then Mu and Claire started to walk towards her and when they were standing next to the purple haired female Claire wrapped her arm around her best friend her neck " i know you are not a peeping tom but now that this has happened i am gladly waiting for a nice day out " she said and the last part was teasing as a hint from that she wanted to go shopping with her. After hearing what her blond haired friend said Britt could not help it to laugh and hugged her to "okay okay, and again i am sorry " she then said and let her go.

" well we are going back to the party, have fun walking in the garden and see you later " Claire said with a smile and together with mu the blond female walked away back towards the house.

When Britt was alone again she started to walk into this new spot off the garden, this garden also had flowers but also many tree's and little ponds were you could walk over with the help of some little bridges, there were also a few pounds you could cross by jumping from rock to rock. Britt enjoyed walking to the garden because it didn't feel as a garden at all it felt as if she was exploring a whole new country. But the mind of the young lynx female didn't stay at the garden, after seeing her best friend with her boyfriend like that she let out a sign and wondered if she would ever find someone of her own to.  
Britt did had some relationships in the past but they weren't really what you could call happy or nice.

No not at all the boys that dated her only dated her because they were after the position of being a new ruler or they only wanted to date her because she looked beautiful but when they noticed that she was some kind off a rebel princess they quickly broke up. After noticing that all off the boys were like that, Britt had said that she would never date anyone again but deep inside she still hoped to find the right person, one who loves her for who she is a wild, carefree, happy go lucky, loving, adventures, creative and sporty girl.

As the thoughts of having a boyfriend started to wonder off new thoughts were coming back in and was totally lost in them as she kept walking through the garden.  
Now she was thinking about all what had happened today, it started very good and quiet until she had the accident at the waterfall. That still bothered the purple haired female but that wasn't her only concern this was her first royal party to make an impression of her country. So she started to think things like was she doing a great job or do i even belong here. She had no clue if what ever she is going to do will be going right or not. The only thing she knew that she could trust was her own heart and the decisions off things that she think might be good or not. Still thinking of if she was good enough or not her thoughts suddenly got broken by a splashing water sound.

Looking around to see what the sound was Britt noticed that she had walked to the edge off a mountain. At first the she thought that she had walked out off the garden, but then she noticed that garden was on a mountain and that she had walked pretty far to the back off the garden and the edge was set off with a wooden fence so that nobody would fall off of it.

By placing both her hands on the wood she looked down and saw that there was a whole forest below that also was still part of the libra house " wow... this almost looks more like a nature park than a garden" the young female said to her self and was amazed by how big this garden was. Then Britt remembered that there was a water sound turning her head to both sides, she tried to look were the sound of water was coming from. Then on her right side to were the stone path was going further she saw something on the ledge of the mountain wall. Curious she walked towards it. When Britt was there she saw that the wooden fence wasn't a fence anymore, well it was a fence but now it was a fence door that was locked up by a big chain. Behind the fence door there was a big flat rock where you could walk on. She walked bit back to see the stone edge a bit better.

When she saw it from the side Britt saw that under the rock edge there was a little waterfall coming out off the cliff and went all the way down to a pond. Because it was already dark normal people could not see so much but Britt who has lynx like features could see many things even though it was dark she saw how beautiful the place was. The pond was surrounded by a lot off bamboo and big leaves and rocks from above she could see it pretty well and it looked like it was some hidden pond. If she would be wandering down there she would never have found it between all those bamboo. When she looked further she could slightly see a path going all the up to were she was only a few meters away from the fence door. "this place is really awesome...now i know what roshi meant that i didn't wanted to leave his house anymore" Britt said and was pretty exited she felt as if she was on a adventure now instead off a boring party with stuck up people.

Britt then moved back to the fence door and looked at the rock that was sticking out en to the side where she saw the trail now that she was closer she could see that it was indeed a trail, it was a very deep stair way hidden in the bamboo but even that path was sealed off. The young female was curious if it was sealed off because it was to steep or only because it was just to dark that it would be to dangerous.

Now that Britt was standing in front off the door she was in a debate with herself, he adventure side was telling her to climb over the door and walk on the stone edge but the behave yourself side was telling her not to do it because she already been in trouble for doing something like that was forbidden. * well... only walking it ...and looking could not harm right ? * Britt was thinking and then slowly she climbed over the fence. But climbing was harder than normal because off the dress she was wearing "ghh stupid dress... this is the reason why i don't wear tight...and not loose clothes" she was saying annoyed. After a little struggle she finally got over the fence and signed out from relief " stupid dress" she muttered again.

Now that britt was on the flat rock she moved all the way to the end. Once was at the end she looked around her and was already imagining how beautiful this would look when it was day break, the night view was also great but now she also wanted to know how it would look when the sun was shining. Then the young female looked a bit around her en then down at the pond right under her "hmmm this interesting" she started say while she kept looking down "it almost looks like this rock is meant to be jump off" the young female said to her self and it made h er think about wat she had seen on tv off people who were jumping off waterfalls and do neat tricks before they ended up in the water and hen swim around in the pond.

"jump off that rock and you need to marry me " a deep voice suddenly sounded from behind.

Not noticing any presence at all that someone had walked to there Britt was so shocked that she nearly jumped up from fright. "what ? who?!" the young female said from shock and while saying that she looked over her shoulder to see who was behind her.

With big blue eyes she looked at the person who was standing behind her on the other side off the fence. Britt her eyes widened from shock and unbelief when she saw who was standing there. She thought that it would be a guard or a trainee but no, off all the people that would find her here it was her bad luck that the person who was standing there was no one other than the ruler Libra no Dohko himself.

With his arms folded and holding a firm position Dohko was looking with a curious expression at the young female who again had been disobeying the rules, or actually was standing where she wasn't suppose to stand. In his mind he found it funny to see the female there and was actually quiet curious what she was going to answer to him.

"wasn't falling of a waterfall not enough for today?" the brown haired male with a slight chuckle from the idea that this young female had almost died from falling off a big waterfall but still had the nerve and courage to be actually standing on a rock edge with the idea off jumping off it.

Standing there nervous Britt thought that she would be scolded or that he would be very angry at her and when he suddenly had the question of that one time falling was enough the young female got even more nervous. "ahh no... uhm yes i just... " the young female started to ramble because she had no idea what to say.

After being quiet for a bit Britt took in to what he had said to he and then something he said started to rang through her head. Quickly she looked into the green blueish eyes off the young ruler and her face turned red when she said " wait what ? marry you?!"

The amused and curious expression Dohko had disappeared and got immediately turned into a surprised expression. A normal person would apologize or give an answer to what he had asked and said and would not even remember the first thing he would have said when they got busted. But this young girl suddenly forgot about the last part he said or what she was doing, no instead she remembered what he had said about marrying him. Being so surprised by it Dohko could not help it to laugh from it. With blinking and confused eyes Britt was looking at the Libra male who was clearly laughing at her but she had no idea why. "ahum" The male then did as a cough to regain his posture back " well uhm how about you come back to this side before you actually do jump off of it which i don't recommend " Dohko said and putted out his hand as sign that she could grab it to climbed over the fence again.

Britt saw how Dohko took out his hand towards her and saw him smile gently at him, even though she was on a forbidden spot again he wasn't angry at all to her surprise. With a few steps forward Britt grabbed the older male his hand started to climb over the fence again it still was hard with the dress when she was sitting on top off the fence figuring out how to get off it without falling or ripping the dress. " here let me help" Dohko said and letted go off her hand and placed his arm around Britt her back while his other arm moved underneath her legs and then pulled her up like a princess.  
With a big blush Britt felt how Dohko pulled her up and moved away from the fence, when they were away from the fence Dohko putted Britt down on the ground again and looked at the blushing female who wasn't used to this at all.

"uhm thanks " Britt then said with a small smile.

Dohko saw her small smile and got a slight blush from it " you are welcome , it must be hard climbing a fence with a beautiful dress like that " the male said and found it a miracle that she had climbed over it without help the first time and even without getting it dirty or ripping it.

"it sure is, such an annoying dress , it is to tight and i almost cant move in it at all " Britt said with a big sign and i was very clear that she wasn't used to dresses at all and also really didn't liked them. The Libra male chuckled from how she started to mock about the dress and found it really cute to see that.

" may i ask what you were doing there? " Dohko suddenly asked and kept looking at the young female to see if she was going to be honest or not.

Britt swallowed when that question was asked. But she wasn't going to lie or anything because Britt had not planned for it to jump off it or anything at all " well i came here without knowing it, i heard the splashing sound of water and saw this ledge. "she started to tell " at first i was standing at the side and looked a bit around it from what more there was and how much further this garden was going."the young female said and pointed at the spots she was telling about.

"after seeing the pond down there and the hidden stairs over there it looked as if this ledge could be used for jumping off, so out of curiosity i climbed over the fence and moved a bit to the end to look down and then you came"the purple haired female said a little up summing.

Listening to how the young lynx female was talking he could not believe that she had seen all those thing in this darkness, of course there are lanterns to see the path and other parts off the garden but everything under and behind the fence was even for him hard to see. But after hearing her talk like that he started to notice that she was a really curious person. "seems like you are a pretty curious lynx " he then said. " places that are sealed off a that for a reason you know" he then said in a slightly strict voice to notify that she still had done something wrong.

Britt softly biting on her lower lip from being pointed out that she had broke the rule again the young female started to stand straight in front of the Libra ruler and bowed "i am really sorry, it wont happen again" she said.

Surprised at the way she apologized to him Dohko kept at looking at the young female who was still bowing in front off him. She was so honest innocent that he just could not stay mad at her and gave her a soft smile, which off course Britt could not see because she was still bowing in front off him.

"okay apology accepted but i don't want to see you there again okay?" Dohko said and saw how Britt looked up at him and said with a light smile " i wont i promise" she said full determination.

"but uhm.." the young female started to talk and looked at the sealed fence " isn't this place meant to be jumped off ?" she then asked and even though she wasnt allowed to do it she could not help it to ask about it. Britt wanted to know about this spot.

"yes this place is meant to be jumping of, or actually i should say it used to be. " Dohko started to say " come , while we walk back to the palace i will tell you more " the brown haired male said and started to walk.

Britt quickly followed the brown haired ruler and walked next to him or actually slightly behind him because he was still a ruler so she didn't walk next to him as an equal. " but what do you mean it used to be ?" she asked curious and her eyes showed him that she was really interested in it.

Dohko smiled a bit and found it funny how interested she was in something like that. "Many years ago that spot was meant for jumping but not just fun jumping, that spot is meant for a test of courage. " the older male started to tell. " a test of courage?" britt said even more interested.

Dohko could not help it to laugh a bit from her reaction " yes, at the beginning it was only for young saints to show that they were courageous they needed to jump off that cliff, but eventually after the war it changed of course the trainee's that came her still had that as a test but it was also a test for the new ruler or actually when they was going to be a new rule, but as we all know Roshi was the first ruler and ruled for more than 200 years." Dohko told and while he was telling the story he sometimes looked at the young female next to him who was actually paying attention to him and also looked like she loved hearing it. And was pretty amazed by it she was the first female who he could talk about history or something else that didn't involve him or if he had some romance or not. By knowing that she was eagerly waiting for the rest the male talked happily further.

"so for the new ruler it would not count yet, but it did for some trainee's to train further. But 30 years ago something happened to the pond the clear pond that was originally very deep and had a flat sand bottom suddenly turned into stone and rock spikes grew out off the ground."

" so out of nowhere? " Britt answered surprised and found that really mysterious. Dohko nodded "out off nowhere" the older male replied and looked at the female again and was actually quiet happy to have a normal talk with someone.

"well i am glad to hear that now, because if i would have walked there back tomorrow i certainly would have jumped off it "the young female said with a little laugh while she scratched the back off her head.  
While one eyebrow had raised up he had never expected that the young female would said that she would go back to jump off of it the next day " you really like dangerous things don't you " the brown haired male then asked and stopped walking.

Britt also stopped walking and looked at the male in front off her "uhm well ...not in that kind of way" she started to say " i just cant help it, i think it is my lynx blood that i want to climb stuff or jump on stuff, it is just i really like going on adventures and to do those extreme sports, but at my home i can do much " she told him with a soft smile and looked down on the ground. "my father never let me leave the town so i can only do some stuff i like in the forest like running jumping and trying new stuff i have read in books or have seen on the tv but it just doesn't feel enough, i want more i want to see more and do more but i am no allowed " the young female was telling without looking at the older male " this is my first time out off my own country so when i got finally out off the car my enthusiasm took over and i wanted to do everything i wanted to do and what i could do here " she then said at last.

Dohko was listening to her and by hearing her say all of that he noticed hat she was locked up , she was locked up in her own village and had never known real freedom in some way he felt the same as her. Then the male looked at the young female and could see that he just wanted to do the things she loved, she wanted to walk and run around as a normal person in stead off being treated like a princess that needed protection, he knew how she felt because he was the same. And without knowing what he was doing he pulled the young female into a hug " i understand how you feel " he then said.  
Britt her eyes widened when she got pulled toward the older male and when she felt herself being pressed against his strong body she swallowed and turned bright red.

At first Britt wanted to push herself back but when Dohko his arms got wrapped around her she could not , or actually she could but she didn't wanted to anymore it felt so nice and that same feeling from before returned again, the feeling of being safe and when he said that he understood her she was speechless. Normally she would not trust it or that it sounded like it had no meaning at all that it were just empty words. But when Dohko had said it they felt true and full emotion she never had experienced this before so she just kept standing still and letted him hug her.

Dohko who noticed that he was hugging the young female quickly letted go of her and swallowed " uhm sorry ...i went overboard" he said while scratching the back of his head * what is wrong with me...why did i suddenly hug her* he was thinking and kept looking at the blushing female who was still speechless.

When Dohko had letted go of Britt, Britt looked up at the older male and then laughed a bit " seems like we both hide behind a mask today"she suddenly said which made Dohko even more surprised. Even though she looks quiet energetic as if she doesn't notice her surroundings it seems that the young female was more observant than Dohko had thought. The older male wanted to say something back but suddenly out off no where he felt a terrifying dark cosmos. Out off reaction Dohko immediately jumped in front off Britt to protect her "stay behind me" the Libra male said serious while he looked around him to see where the cosmos was coming from. Britt also felt the cosmos and swallowed the cosmos that she was feeling was dark , strong but mostly wild it felt as if there was a wild beast letting out his murderous intent and also was ready to kill.

For a minute Dohko kept standing still looking around him until he finally pinpointed were the enemy was. Instead off behind him or in front or from the side came this enemy from the air. When the Libra looked up at the sky he saw nothing at first, but slowly a silhouette started to form in the sky and became bigger as it went going down. The silhouette got more shape and wings started to be visible, but the enemy went down with a lot off speed so nothing more than that was being seen.

Dohko and Britt both were looking at the enemy that came down from the sky. With a loud clash the enemy landed on the open space in front Dohko and Britt, when it had landed a whirl wind was formed from it which blew most of the flower sand ground away and had caused a dust screen.

"after all those years i finally found you" a dark and greedy voice sounded.

Dohko who had shielded Britt from the wind looked over his shoulder and said nothing yet he waited for the dust to be away so he could see who it was. Then his eyes widened when he saw the black purple-is armor with wings. It was the armor of one of Hades his specteres. The Libra male looked closely at the armor and then saw blond hair when he saw the blond hair he quickly reqonized the armor it was the Wyvern armor, and that armor belonged to one of the three judges named Rhadamathys.

"what are you doing here ?!" The young ruler said in a demanding way and was very cautious. Even though there was peace and all Rhadamanthys still did what he wanted and that made the wyvern very dangerous.

The blond male looked at the young ruler and showed him and evil smile, raising his arm he then pointed towards the brown haired male and said in a dark way "i am here for her"

Britt who had been sitting down on the ground with her arms in front off her face when the whirl wind was formed was surprised to feel the brown haired male his body over her protecting her even more from the wind and flying objects. When she felt how he stood up the young female also looked to see who it was. She kept staying behind Dohko and with shock in her eyes she could not believe to see one of the three judges here, see never had seen one in person but knew that they were very strong. But now that the young lynx female was standing in front of one she had never imagined that it was this intense to just stand in front of one.

She kept looking at the wyvern male and saw how he pointed his finger towards them, at first Britt thought that he was pointing at Dohko , maybe he wanted to battle him because he was a new ruler and that he wanted to know how strong the new ruler was. Some people did that challenge a new ruler to see what kind off a person it was but she was wrong. She was oh so wrong, the wyvern male was actually pointing at her and even said it in a wicked way that he was there for her.

Looking at the blond male Britt swallowed after hearing that her instincts told her to run, he was to power full to fight against but in some way the fight didn't frightened her there was something else in what he said that frightened her but she had no idea what it was.

Taking a deep breath to calm down Britt slowly moved a bit more to the front and looked at the Wyvern male " what do you want with me ?" she asked courageous and tried not to show any fear.

" you are coming with me if you want it or not " the male answered and without hesitation he suddenly pushed himself forward to grab the young female.

Britt had no time to say something or even react the male was so fast that she just froze from shock. She had closed her eyes and waited for an impact of being grabbed or something like that but that never came. When she opened up her eyes she saw that the wyvern male was stopped.

At the moment that Rhadamanthys had moved towards Britt, Dohko had jumped in front of her and by grabbing both the blond male his hands he stopped him.

Now both were in a power fight to push the other away. Cosmos was raging and both didn't moved an inch. "seems like you haven't lost your strength after all those years Libra " the blond male said at he looked into Dohko his eyes.

Dohko kept his ground and only gave the wyvern a smirk as reply but he was having a hard time because he didn't had his cloth on which gave him a disadvantage.  
Looking over his shoulder Dohko saw that the young female was still behind him and said " Quick run "

Still watching at the two fighting males Britt snapped out off her trans when Dohko said that she needed to run " but..no i cant...you are " she stuttered and wanted to help him and didn't wanted him to get hurt because off her

"JUST GO! " Dohko suddenly said loud and in an ordering way " i can handle him don't worry".

Britt jumped from how he suddenly reacted and looked at him, she bit her lip and then ran away from them.

Dohko and Rhadamanthys kept pushing each other back and clashing their cosmos together it looked as if they were both evenly matched but suddenly the wyvern male started to smile big and said " good bye Libra " and his hands started to glow.

Rhadamanthys was concentrating his cosmos to his hands and suddenly blasted Dohko away by using his attack the greatest caution.

Britt who was still running in order to hide was still close by in this dress she could not run really fast "stupid dress" she said as she tried to run faster or jump over stuff but it was impossible with a tight dress like that. When the young lynx female was close to one off the walls something shoot very closely next to her into the wall. With big eyes the young girl look at what has collapsed at the wall, she hoped that it was wyvern that got blasted away and got injured but at the same time not because if he was that then he was already close to her to grab her.

***cough cough*** a coughing sound from it and when the dust had cleared Britt saw that it was dohko, at first he looked fine but when she looked at his face it seems he had hitted his head quiet hard and was bleeding.

"Dohko! " Britt said worried and wanted to ran towards the brown haired male but she had no chance. Out off nowhere rhadamanthys had already catched up to her and as frightening shadow he was standing behind the purple haired female and grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her arm up.

Rhadamanthys was big person so when he pulled Britt her arm up her feet left the ground which caused her to gave a pain full moan. It felt as if her arm was being pulled off but Britt was never the quiet or easy type so with an killing look she looked at the wyvern male and raised her cosmos. Rhadamanthys looked at the young female and found her body really exquisite and had a greedy smile on his face. When he felt the cosmos of the young female his smile turned even bigger which letted his teeth be shown.

Britt saw that wicked smile off him which gave her the chills and even made her scared, but it didn't stopped her the instinct of getting lose and the instinct to survive took it over and out off nowhere she kicked the blond judge in his face.

The smile on Rhadamanthys his face disappeared as he felt her foot on his face. Normally a silver saint would not be even close to give him a scratch but this kick had scrapped his cheek which was burning from it. " interesting... you have a lot of strength but it seems your kick isn't as strong as you though because off this dress " he said and started to laugh.

Britt looked scared and knew that he was right her leg doesn't have much freedom because off the dress which has reduced her kicking power she had hoped to kick him so hard that he would let go off her but it had failed.

"i will show you a power full attack" Rhadamanthys said and was ready to hit Britt knock out but the moment that he wanted to do that he quickly let go off the female and jumped away from her because at the moment he jumped away a green dragon was in between him and the female. When the dragon was gone Rhadamanthys looked in front him to see the that Britt had been catched by the Libra male.

Dohko who was kneeling on the ground holding Britt with one arm looking angry at the wyvern male. " how dare you to do that to a woman " he said and as he had putted Britt down on the ground. With her big blue eyes she looked at the tanned male who was walking in front off her. His shirt was torn from the greatest caution attack, because off that Britt could see the bare back of Dohko. As Dohko kept walking towards Rhadamanthys his cosmos was rising and because off that the young female saw how a tiger tattoo started to show itself on his back.

Suddenly in a flash Dohko was in front of Rhadamathys and hit him in his stomach, the punch was so heavy that Rhadamanthys bended forward and even got lifted from the ground, with a kick turn Dohko used a back kick to send Rhadamanthys flying to the side.

As Rhadamanthys was send flying he did hit the ground a few times and at the last point he made somersault and to stop from going to be sen away any further he used his hands and feet to slide over the ground to stop. At the moment he stopped he used the force to jump right back to Dohko and started to kick and hit. Dohko was blocking and then he did the same, for a while it kept going with the kicking ,hitting, blocking and dodging until they finally broke up by both jumping away from each other.

_* tsk...if this goes on the barrier i put her will fade away and the other saints that are here would come here to... i need to finish this quick but how *_ The wyvern male was thinking as he kept watching at the young Libra saint who hold his ground against him. And on the side he could see the young female who was still sitting on the ground looking amazed and scared at the same time of them fighting.

_* i only need her... wait..that's it*_ he thought and suddenly had a wicked smile again. "greatest caution !" Rhadamanthys said but instead that the shock wave that being send to Dohko it was going towards Britt.

Being shocked by it Britt tried to stand up as quick she could to dodge it but she wasn't fast enough at the moment, with her hands in front off her face she hoped to block it but she didn't felt the shock at all. Trying to look between her hands and through the wind blast she saw again Dohko in front of her blocking the attack but no with his hands or an attack no he was using one of the Libra cloth it shields.

But being a bit to late and having a bleeding head the young Libra male was struggling against it.

With the thought of stopping this attack with all his might he hadn't noticed that Rhadamanthys had suddenly moved to his side which was wide open to attack the wyvern took his chance and shooted another attack at him from that side.

Dohko had no chance off stopping the attack or blocking it, so with the attack being hit Dohko got blasted off again and got blasted into a gazebo.

Britt who had seen everything suddenly shouted out Dohko his name when she saw how he got blasted away and got tears from seeing that. As she was standing she wanted to run towards him to help him but once again she got caught by the wyvern male. But this time she wasn't being pulled up or anything before Britt knew it she felt her stomach hurt and suddenly she spitted out some blood. She looked down and then saw the fist of the wyvern male against her belly.

The wyvern male looked at the female he had hit in the stomach and by his surprise she didn't fainted, no instead she just fell down on her knees with her forehead touching the ground as her arms are wrapped around her stomach and was coughing. He was quiet pleased to she how strong this female was and how she tried to get up again to do something to him or to safe the Libra male, but it was all in fain. Rhadamanthys grabbed the purple haired female and was ready to leave with her because even though she wasn't knocked out she could do nothing now. At the moment that Rhadamanthys was ready to lift up he heard some rumbling behind him.

From under the ruins Dohko was standing up again and when he tried to look up again he saw that Rhadamanthys had Britt and was ready to go away " no.. let her go ! " he said angry and quickly rushed over to them.

And when Dohko was close enough to grabbed Britt the wyvern suddenly had disappeared in front of him. By looking up Dohko saw Rhadamanthys spread his wings and was smiling wickedly at him " to late Libra , she is mine now" he said laughing. "ghh..no britt!" dohko said and reached his hand out for her, britt who could not move much tried to same, reaching out for his hand but Rhadamanthys didn't let them he fired another attack right in front off dohko into the ground, dohko quickly moved away to not fall in the ground, but when the Libra male looked up again he saw that Rhadamanthys was gone and so was Britt.


End file.
